Dangerous Beauty
by Arya Lane
Summary: Beauty? Check. Twin brother? Check. Insatiable thirst for revenge? Double check. Enter Elle Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author Note: Hello, I'm back. Sorry, school has been /brutal/ these past few weeks. Anyway, here I am with a new fanfic! Don't worry; Purple Beams isn't going anywhere. I hope to have another chapter for that out in the next few weeks. Until then, enjoy the tales of a slightly different heroine (or villain..depending on her mood). ;D By the way, please excuse my dreadful use of English slang…I'm not from England, so yeah…**

I've always been the evil twin. It's part of my nature and upbringing, I suppose. Being the daughter of an ex-Death Eater can do that to you. But more on that later.

I've been told I'm beautiful. Some say beauty is a blessing, something to be worshipped. Others say it's a curse. Me? I say it's neither. It's just there – something to be taken advantage of when needed. Honestly, I couldn't care less about my appearance.

My brother is a fool. He shares my striking white-blond hair and straight nose. However, his eyes are silver pools while mine are a bright blue-green. We both inherited our family's tall height, he topping 5' 9.5" and I being 5' 6" and our family's good looks. As disgusting and gag-inducing as it is, I've had several crazed girls come up to me and ask for stuff he's touched or used. Why anyone would want his smelly clothes is beyond my comprehension.

Scorpius has always had the weirdest taste in friends. He insists on befriending the worst gits ever to be born. His best mate? Albus Potter. The very son of our father's arch-nemesis! Scorpius is a little…blasé about our family's nobility. No matter. _I'm_ daddy's little girl, the beloved heiress to my family's vast wealth and lands…and most importantly, our beliefs.

Which brings me to the subject of my father. Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's alright, I suppose. Awfully busy with Malfoy business, but other than that, he's a decent bloke. I sometimes have to stick up for him at school…those bloody Gryffindors call us "Death Eaters" or stupid stuff like that. Admittedly, we still do believe that we Malfoys are slightly above everyone else…but we do _not_ favor muggle-born people over pure-bloods in our hatred. We hate everyone the same, thank you very much.

My mother is Astoria Malfoy, previously a member of the pure-blood Greengrass family. She's the stereotypical whiny frivolous girl spending loads on worthless junk. She burns through my inheritance as fast as Father can make it. Scorpius and I both hate her – at least that's something we agree on.

Our whole family is a line of pure-blooded Slytherins – proud ones at that. Scorpius and I are just another generation of Malfoys expected to continue that legacy…no pressure, right?

My name is Eleanor Malfoy, and this is my story.

** AN: Sorry for the shortness, but it _is_ a prologue. Chapter one will be longer, I promise! =D As always, please rate & review. =]**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

** Author Note: Here's Chapter One =D Again, Purple Beams is /not/ dead. It's just taking a brief hiatus while the author (cough, me) relaxes (read: struggles to come up with plot ideas). xD Anyway, Eleanor returns. Love her? Hate her? She doesn't care.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _I groaned, clutching my head. Early morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window, collecting in a pool of liquid gold on the mahogany floor. Yawning groggily, I slowly pushed myself upright, wincing as my muscles protested from the exertion; I had spent all day yesterday running after Scorpius and Albus, trying desperately to retrieve the various items they had so casually nicked from my room.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Again with that incessant noise! This time it was coupled with a boyish yell. "Hey, Elle! Wake up! Father says he's going to let the house elves eat your breakfast if you don't come down in five minutes!" my stupid twin brother shouted.

I was going to kill that git. I fumbled for my phoenix feather wand through the clutter present on my nightstand. After having finally retrieved it, I pointed it at my door and, with a rapid swish, muttered _Petrificus Totalus_.

I heard a satisfying thump as Scorpius's newly frozen form fell to the floor. Whistling sweetly, I leisurely directed several different items scattered around my room into my sizeable trunk. Suddenly, I heard a loud pop from behind me.

Normal people would have screamed or at least flinched, but having grown up with house elves Disapparating and Apparating everywhere, it didn't surprise me at all. I looked over my pajama-clad shoulder to see Nessie, one of the house elves assigned to my room.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss, but Master wishes for you to come! I is going to finish up the packing, please!" she piped up in a high-pitched voice. Usually that much sweetness and innocence in one voice would cause me to go into hysterics, but Nessie was an exception. I'd always fostered a soft spot for her.

So, instead of going into a rage and throwing several heavy objects at her, I merely nodded and strode to my door, yanking it open. I looked down my nose at Scorpius with distaste.

"Serves you right," I muttered. He gazed up at me with pure hatred and loathing. I smirked with satisfaction. Wait. The expression in his eyes had changed – was that…glee? My mouth fell open and I stumbled back quickly. But, of course, by then it was too late.

I heard a loud yell from behind, "_Incarcerous_!" Thick, steely ropes sprang into existence, forcefully gripping me and rendering me immobile. Darn. I forgot about Potter. I wriggled around desperately, but to no avail. I had to admit, Potter was pretty good at casting spells. Pretty much the only thing he was good at, though.

Potter chuckled and stepped around my motionless form. Ugh, this floor was disgusting. I'd have to tell the house elves to clean it. This dust and grime in my hair was going to take hours of showering to get rid of…I was disrupted from my musing by a loud snort.

Brilliant. Scorpius was freed. He sneered at me. I raised a delicate eyebrow; Scorpius didn't have it in him to be merciless. He kept up a valiant front, though, managing to uphold his cold demeanor for a full minute before succumbing to laughter.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of Slytherin _was_ he? How he got sorted into my beautifully cunning house was beyond my understanding. Potter on the other hand…he actually could be ruthless – that I could admit, albeit grudgingly.

Albus Potter was an interesting story. He was the son of the beloved Chosen One, the OHMYGODIT'SHARRYBLOODYPOTTER's youngest son. Harry Potter…the acclaimed Gryffindor Seeker. Harry's first son, James, fell into his footsteps readily enough, being the star Gryffindor Keeper for Quidditch. Albus, on the other hand…well, let's just say the whole Wizarding World was shocked when he was sorted into Slytherin. There were hushed (crazy) rumors of changelings (as if), adoption (Potter was the spitting image of his father), and even polyjuice potion (really?). Harry and Ginny were a little aloof towards him, resulting in Potter staying at our manor almost every bloody holiday. However, the Potters aren't _that_ indifferent; after all, he _is _one of their only sons. At least, they're not prone to the famed Malfoy father-son "loving" relationship. You should see how bad Dad is with Scorpius.

I was snapped back to the present when Scorpius unleashed me. I stood up and brushed myself off indignantly. Potter snickered. Shoot. I just knew this was going to spread around Hogwarts. Ugh, this would ruin my ruthless, "Miss Coldly Perfect" reputation. My eyes widened in horror, making my already big eyes even larger.

I quickly whipped out my wand from the back pocket of my trousers and held it to Potter's neck. "Don't you dare say a word about this," I hissed menacingly. To my dismay, he merely rolled his eyes. Darn. Am I losing my touch? With this troubling thought, the idiot boys skipped off, leaving me to my musings.

Nah. I can't be. "Eleanor Graciela Malfoy! Get down here _right now_! I am _not_ going to escort you all the way to bloody Hogwarts just because you are late!" bellowed my dear father.

You do _not_ want to get Draco Malfoy upset. I quickly ran through the plushly carpeted hallways and down countless flights of stairs. Ergh, why wasn't Apparating allowed? I, being 16, was not legally able to Apparate…but of course, being a Malfoy gifted with cunning and intelligence, I was able to Apparate by age 14.

After a seemingly endless distance, I finally reached the front entrance, where a carriage pulled by thestrals awaited me. I could already hear the boisterous yells coming from within. Three hours with my brother and the idiot. Joy.

I paused to examine the thestrals. Basically, they were almost the skeletons of horses with large, elegant bat wings. Only people who have witnessed death can see them. I stroked the nearest one on the nose, becoming lost in my thoughts again.

_I was giggling softly to myself, clutching a chocolate sweet in grubby paws. I lurched my three-year-old self to my feet, wobbling precariously as I reached for a toy on a tall shelf above. Throngs of customers surged around me, all wanting to buy the numerous products Zonko's had to offer. Scorpius was gurgling to himself nearby while prodding a poor pygmy puff. The house elf assigned to watch us was trying in vain to pry it away from his stubborn clutches. Suddenly, a strange, callused hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up innocently and peered into the face of a smelly man with crazed, beady eyes and a smile that showed that the few teeth he still had were rotten. _

_ He leered, crooning, "Hey, little girl. I have a trunkful of toys befitting a beautiful lady like yourself outside. Just come follow me." I nodded and grinned gleefully at the prospect of new playthings. I trotted after him, wobbling all the way. I must not have gone fast enough, because I soon found myself being shoved. I started sobbing and collapsed on the floor, kicking and screaming. _

_ The man looked around in panic. By that time we were almost out of the shop and the crowds had thinned, but there were still plenty of witnesses around. He grabbed me firmly and shook me, causing my head to whip around. "Shut up!" he shrieked. I frowned, feeling an immeasurable wave of anger rising up. Strangely, it seemed to be collecting in my eyes. "Nwo!" I said stubbornely, and unleashed the energy inside of me._

_ Bystanders would later say that they saw the little toddler's eyes glow a horrifyingly bright green and the man near her collapsed. Me? I had no idea, for I collapsed as well. I would later find out the man had died…but I would never know why. Oh, and the house elf was dismissed._

"Hurry up, Elle!" Scorpius yelled impatiently. I shook my head vigorously, clearing my thoughts. I pasted a sneer on and carefully arranged my face into an indifferent mask before turning to face the carriage.

I stepped inside, embracing the welcoming north. Malfoy Manor was pretty far north, so the fall's coolness had arrived with a vengeance. Potter nodded at me and I nodded back, but Scorpius grinned, the earlier mishap all but forgotten.

"Took you bloody long enough," he muttered, but he was unable to keep the wide grin off his face. Scorpius turned to Potter and laughed, "We're finally going to be sixth years! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, my mum nearly smothered me when she found out my O.W.L. results," Potter responded, a hint of a proud smile on his face. Being the oddball in his family, he was happy with any signs of affection from his fiery mother.

Ah, the O.W.L.s…those tests bloody near killed me last year. Countless nights of my life that should have been spent torturing the first years were instead taken up by studying…I lived, ate, and breathed schoolwork. And all of that just to ensure I upheld the Malfoy legacy of intelligence and all N.E.W.T.s classes.

Scorpius had studied as well, but not nearly as much as me. As a result, he had only received six Os and four Es. I, not to brag, got eight Os and only one E in History of Magic…but honestly, who really cares about that subject?

Potter, unfortunately, got all Os. That boy is too bloody smart. His parents weren't even that intelligent; how he got to be so clever was beyond me.

Potter and Scorpius started chattering away about grades, friends, and girls. Honestly, you'd think two Slytherin boys would be more serious, but no, they have to prattle on like a pair of Hufflepuffs.

I groaned and gazed out of the window at the rapidly passing scenery. This was going to be a long ride.

** AN: Wow, I'm obsessed with writing this. I already have Ch 3 all ready to go, but I'm going to be evil and wait until I have five reviews to post it ;D Anyway, I told you this chapter would be longer! It's around 1700 words :3 **


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

** Author Note: Hey, Misarya again. First off: I love reviews. What author doesn't? So please click that review button; it'll make me update faster! ;D **

Gits. Insufferable gits. Honestly, if there was a "Most Likely to Annoy 16-year-old Blonde Malfoy Girls" award, it would go to Scorpius and Potter. Hands down.

As you can see, spending three hours in an enclosed carriage with _those_ two did not make me happy. At all. As soon as the carriage rolled into the parking lot of Kings Cross, I bounded out with my cumbersome trunks in tow, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the muggles. Really? They have nothing better to do than stand there bug eyed. I mean, we're just a couple of teenagers tumbling out of a carriage that seemed to have driven itself. No big deal.

I sped ahead, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and those ignorant…things. My trunk bounced dangerously behind me. I hated not using magic; how did muggles manage? I ignored the rack of trolleys, opting for a little pain – anything to get to Platform 9 ¾ faster.

I barely glanced around to check muggles weren't watching before speeding into the brick wall. Going through it is always a queer sensation – almost like you're surging through pleasantly warm butter that sucks at you. As I said, it's weird.

Of course, I tripped on the way out of the wall. Great. There goes my reputation. I quickly blew my thick, wavy hair out of my face and stood up, trying to appear as if the past five minutes of my life had not just happened.

Abruptly, I heard a loud sucking noise from behind. Shoot, another person was barreling through the wall. I scrambled to collect my trunk and move out of the way, but for the second time that day, I was too slow.

Potter slammed into me from behind, spilling both his and my trunks onto the concrete floor. Let me tell you: falling twice on solid ground is _not _pleasant. Especially if you have a heavy sixteen-year-old boy on top of you.

I shoved Potter off quickly, sneering with distaste. He brushed off his clothes, as if _I_ had germs. I scowled. Our eyes met. Oh, another thing to hate about Potter: his eyes are an incredibly disarming emerald green. Not the usual murky green you associate with green eyes, but an actual clear emerald color. Honestly, it's an unfair advantage.

I picked up my trunk (again!) with as much dignity as I could muster, given the circumstances. I eyed the crowds of loudly talking students warily. No one had seen that, right?

Satisfied that no one had witnessed that unfortunate tumble, I haughtily strode off to find my friends. I spied a flash of chestnut hair and sped towards it, allowing a small smile to slide onto my face.

You see, I had a very…particular group of friends. Others who had tried – and failed – to get a coveted place in my group have angrily declared that I was shallow and only look at appearances. This was not true…well, not completely. It was not that hard to get in, really. You just needed to be very pretty, intelligent, have a good sense of humor, have a special talent, and most importantly, not annoy me. Simple enough.

I'm not that picky. Really.

Anyway, back to my friends. That flash of light brown was my friend Elise. She has pin straight shoulder-length brown hair and piercing ice-blue eyes framed with long brown lashes. She's tall, like me, and is one of our Quidditch team's Chasers. In case you were wondering, I am the Seeker.

Standing next to Elise was Clarissa. She has curly, flame-red hair and sparkling purple eyes. She's of a medium stature, but her fiery personality more than makes up for that. She has a huge temper, but she is one of the year's best charm casters – a handy person to keep around for late night pranks.

And finally, Charlotte. She's the quiet, bookish one of our group. However, she'll readily go along with anything if you know how to ask. She has jet-black hair that's almost always in braids and amber eyes.

Together, we make the Elle and Co…otherwise known as the EAC. If you can't tell, I'm the leader.

After the somewhat detached reunion – well, we are Slytherins after all – we all crowded into the train compartment. Because of our group's infamy, none of us were elected as prefects. No matter. If one of us were to be a prefect, we would declare that person an outcast.

When safely inside the compartment and out of view of prying eyes, we all grinned and had a proper reunion.

After a few moments of hugging, I detached myself. I had to hold on to at least a shred of Slytherin dignity. Elise clapped, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Guess what? I heard a new boy is joining our year!" she exclaimed. A new student? This was unheard of for Hogwarts. Clarissa smiled dreamily.

"I hope he's hot," she murmured. Charlotte rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in a book. I shrugged indifferently. I really didn't care if I got a boyfriend this year or not. I just wanted to pass the outrageous amount of N.E.W.T. classes I had signed up for.

I listened to Clarissa and Elise prattle on, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. Why? Because I had just spent three bloody hours listening to Scorpius and Potter chatter on. This was _not_ going to happen again.

I spoke up loudly to change the subject.

"Guess who came up to me today to ask about Scorpius," I said. Immediately all mouths were quiet and they looked at me attentively; even Charlotte set down her book to listen. As I said before – for some reason everyone's obsessed with Scorpius.

"Who?" Clarissa prodded when it became clear I was waiting for encouragement. I smiled, coming up with a name on the spot. I am quite a good liar.

"Rose Weasley," I replied. Collective gasps arose. Rose Weasley was the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio, Hermione and Ron Weasley. She was pretty much the only person in our school who hadn't fostered a crush on Scorpius at one time or another…other than me, of course, but I'm his sister.

"Do you think she's fallen under his spell at last?" whispered Charlotte in a hushed tone. I hesitated; this was a big lie that would hurt my reputation if it fell through – which it probably would, seeing as Rose and Scorpius hated each other with a vengeance that rivaled my own hatred towards Potter.

Luckily, Scorpius barreled into our compartment. Saved by the Scorpius. What has the world come to? Immediately we all resumed our indifferent expressions – we do have to keep up our images, after all.

"Did you know there's a new student?" he asked incredulously. I nodded swiftly.

"Of course, dear brother. But as always, I'm the more knowledgeable twin," I said snidely, ignoring the fact that I hadn't known that until Elise told me. Scorpius snorted; he was well used to my cold front.

"Well, there aren't any other compartment available other than the one with that barmy Lovegood, so I invited him to sit here. That's fine, right?" he asked before quickly saying, "Good! I'm going to go now, bye!" Scorpius quickly fled, ignoring my protests.

"Why can't he sit with you and your crowd?" I asked, but he was long gone. Ugh. Now the EAC and I wouldn't be able to relax like we usually do. No matter. We'd have had to meet him, anyway, to set the rules down. It's our duty as the reigning students.

A tall, lanky boy entered our compartment, hesitatingly sitting down next to me. I scowled, but he either didn't notice or chose to ignore my obvious displeasure. He smiled brightly, revealing two rows of pearly teeth. I hate people with bright smiles.

"Hello, I'm Tom. I'm visiting from America for the year," he said brightly, his hazel eyes sparkling behind a few strands of dark mahogany hair. We hissed between our teeth; Tom was a forbidden name in the British Wizarding World. It was the first name of the Dark Lord, and thus tabooed.

Charlotte nodded curtly and extended a hand. Being a Ravenclaw, she was the most friendly of us all.

"Nice to meet you…To…how about I just call you T?" she offered. Tom blinked before nodding slowly.

"Alright…" he said, "And what can I call you?" I saw that he was now talking solely to Charlotte. This wouldn't do. I'm the leader, not her. She noticed me and fell silent, allowing me to speak.

"I'm Eleanor, but call me that and die. It's Elle, really," I said fiercely before calmly introducing everyone else in the compartment.

Having done my duty, I fell silent and stared at the ceiling, letting the rest of the EAC occupy Tom. Stupid Scorpius.

I must have fallen asleep for a while, because when I woke bright white stars twinkled on the dark velvet night. Elise was poking me.

"Elle, wake up! You need to get dressed," she hissed. I blearily nodded, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I became aware of a heavy weight on my right shoulder. Tom. He must have fallen asleep as well, and his head rested on my shoulder. I widened my eyes in alarm.

"Elise…what do I do?" I asked, for the first time unsure of myself. She shrugged. She should get the "Always Helpful" award. I frowned before shoving Tom to the floor and delicately stepping over his confused body and exiting the compartment swiftly; I'd leave Elise to clear up that mess.

I quickly strode through the narrow hallway, catching glimpses into various compartments. Wait. What was that?

Scorpius and…Rose? I pushed open the door, not bothering to knock.

"Scorpius, I…" my words were cut off. I stared in horror at the sight in front of me, unwilling to believe what I was seeing.

They were…snogging.

**AN: Eh, I felt like it sort of weakened at the end. Elle was starting to annoy me and was beginning to seem /too/ shallow and conceited xD Hopefully by the next chapter she'll be better ;P As always, rate and review! =D**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

** Author Note: Here is the third installment of Dangerous Beauty |D hopefully Elle will be less obnoxious/self-centered in this chapter ;3 Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet, though only by a couple hundred words^^**

**Disclaimer: Whoops…forgot to add this before /twitch. Anyway, no, I don't own any thing Harry Potter related.**

**Thanks to: TheCatWithBrownEyes, ReadrOfBooks, and Elle Rules for reviewing! **

"Sc…Scorpius?" I asked. Scorpius and Rose didn't notice; they were too busy locking lips. That's right. Rose Weasley. As in, red-headed daughter of a muggleborn and blood traitor. Not that I was still prejudiced with that blood stuff and all, but…still. Scorpius _hated_ Rose. Why were they snogging?

Mind whirling, I quietly stepped out and slid the compartment door shut. My previous lie had actually had a ring of truth in it. How long had they been seeing each other, or was this the first time? Did he actually…l-love her? My mind struggled to think that l-word. I mean, Malfoys don't love. It's a fact of life. We just don't feel that particular emotion. I mean, sure, we get married, but that's just to uphold our bloodline and traditions, usually through arranged marriages. Father would never have married Mother otherwise…although I am quite happy he did because then I would never have been born.

But I digress. Back to the story. I was so caught up with the numerous questions whirling through my head that I wasn't looking where I was going. I stumbled into the train's dirty bathroom with a confused air and haphazardly flinging on my Hogwarts robes. At that point, I didn't really care what I looked like. My long, softly waved blonde hair was a mess, my skin pasty, and I couldn't walk in a straight line. All because of Scorpius.

A new thought dawned on me. What would Father think? I might act like I despise Scorpius – which at times I do – but I do…care for him, at least. I don't want him to be disinherited like that Sirius Black two generations ago.

Suddenly, two strong, warm hands gripped my arms. I fought back rising panic, my mind flashing to the events in Zonko's all those years ago. My hand fumbled for my wand, but my trembling fingers caused it to fall to the floor. As any other sane person would do when confronted with a mysterious figure in a dark bathroom, I began to shriek.

"Elle! Shut up!" a voice shouted. I quieted, strangely comforted. Only one person dared to tell me to shut up. Potter.

I looked up into his eyes. "How long have you known?" I asked. He paused, somehow knowing exactly what I meant.

"Since last year, actually," he muttered, avoiding my eyes. I spluttered indignantly.

"Last _year_? And why did he never tell me?" I asked angrily, my eyes glowering. Potter ran his hand through his hair, biding for time. I hate when he does that; it's bloody annoying.

"Um…you'll have to ask him that," he said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He actually had the nerve to look remorseful. Stupid pity-seeking git.

"But why _her_? Rose Bloody _Weasley_," I sneered contemptuously. His eyes snapped and his face reverted to its normal cold self. Oops. I forgot. Rose was his cousin.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Do you think I _like_ that my best mate is seeing my little cousin?" he shouted before storming off.

"Real mature!" I yelled after him. I stooped to retrieve my wand and fingered it longingly. How easy it would be to send a simple Bat-Bogey hex…but no. I would not let Potter get me a detention before the school year even technically began.

I quickly scurried back to my compartment, ignoring my friends' questions about the unusually long amount of time I was gone. Tom gazed at me thoughtfully. I got the feeling he knew exactly where I had been, and this bothered me. I glowered at him and he smiled sadly before turning away.

What was with that bloke? There was something odd…no one could be that bloody nice all the time.

The whole day had been terrible. I sighed, sinking back into the plush red cushions. Even the stupid train was red, the color of Weaselette's hair. I eyed Clarissa's hair. Why was I friends with a redhead? Clarissa caught me staring and raised an eyebrow before tossing me a chocolate frog.

Oh yeah. That was why. I bit into it, reveling in the smooth sweetness sliding across my tongue. Tom peered at it.

"Is that our headmaster?" he asked, pointing to the Albus Dumbledore card peeping from within the sweet. Dumbledore's picture peered at us over half-moon glasses and smiled wanly. His question was met with blank stares and swift glances to me. I glared and they quickly looked away. If they mention that my Father tried to kill him I'll murder them all.

"No, he's dead," I replied curtly. "Our new headmaster is Dominus Knacklebor. I delicately plucked the card from the frog and shoved it into my pocket. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Tom looked as if he was about to ask more, but he stopped after seeing my icy stare. He shrugged and nabbed another chocolate frog from the pile sitting next to Clarissa.

"So, tell me about the houses. Which one should I be going for?" he asked, his eyes twinkling merrily. Clarissa, Elise, and I all glanced at each other before chorusing, "Slytherin!" Charlotte mustered a weak protest to promote Ravenclaw, but she knew she was defeated.

"Honestly, Gryffindor is full of brainless gits who perform stupid tasks for glory. Hufflepuff has sobby, emotional weaklings. Ravenclaws are all right, but they're mostly know-it-alls…no offense, Charlotte. And Slytherins? We're cunning and ruthless. What more can you ask for?" Elise said. Tom laughed, the sound flowing easily from his mouth. We all gazed at him in wonder. The boy was unnaturally happy.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind. Now, about Quidditch…" And thus, the remaining thirty minutes or so of the train ride sped past quickly, and all thoughts of Scorpius's betrayal left my mind.

After all the tiny first years had been Sorted, Professor Veritas coughed before announcing, "Students, we have a new student for the year visiting from America. He will be joining the sixth year. Everyone, welcome T…" He paused, adjusting his glasses. After making sure he hadn't read the name wrong, he scowled before finishing, "Tom Ridlin."

I suppressed a gasp. Tom's last name was so similar to Voldemort's it was almost comical. The rest of the students were whispering amongst each other, probably coming up with foolish rumors. I scoffed; stupid gits.

Headmaster Knacklebor stood, clapping for attention. Although he lacked Dumbledore's famed authority, the man still commanded a fair amount of respect. The students quieted, albeit a little reluctantly. Professor Veritas coughed again before continuing, "Tom, please come up to be Sorted."

Elise and I exchanged knowing looks. We liked Tom well enough, but we knew that he wouldn't make it as a Slytherin. He was just too bloody _nice_. For Tom's sake, we hoped he harbored a secret intelligence and would be Sorted into Ravenclaw so we could keep associating with each other.

Tom strode to the front of the Great Hall, studiously ignoring the obnoxious whispers. Even now, he was grinning widely. Professor Veritas shoved the hat at him and shuffled away quickly. Tom placed the old, worn out hat on his head and closed his eyes.

The hall was silent, almost as if it was waiting to breathe. After a seemingly endless pause, the hat opened its mouth to speak. "Slytherin!" it bellowed. I raised my eyebrows before clapping with the rest of the Slytherin table. Perhaps Tom did have it in him after all.

As Tom sat next to us, I felt a hard poke from my right. Scorpius.

"Hey, sis. Why so quiet?" he hissed. I pointedly ignored him, instead turning to Tom on my left.

"Hey, Tom! Congrats! I never had any doubt," I lied brightly. Tom's eyes flickered for a moment…but no, it must have been my imagination. He was back to grinning widely.

"Really? Cool, I didn't know if I had that Slytherin ruthlessness in me or not," he said lightly. I shrugged before returning to my meal, dismissing his presence. He frowned before turning to respond to Charlotte's question.

Scorpius's incessant poking was really getting on my nerves. I discretely swished my wand at him, murmuring _Confundo_. A dazed look glazed his silver eyes and he looked blankly at the plate in front of him. I took pity on him when a glob of drool began spilling out from his mouth and released the spell; I just hoped no one noticed me being merciful.

I glanced around the table. Of course, the only person watching me was Potter. Why was he always the one to catch me being even remotely nice? Frustrated, I stood and headed towards the Slytherin dorms. Clarissa started to follow but I waved her off. I needed to be alone.

I strode purposefully down the ever-shifted stone staircases of Hogwarts, passing by several drunk portraits on the way. Seriously. They need to get better role models for this school…the first years were only eleven.

I halted, my eyes wide in horror. Shoot. I was thinking about the welfare of others. That was definitely _not _acceptable. I began walking again, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, I bumped into the warm form of person. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Dazed, I tumbled to the floor on top of the person. My eyesight blurred, I could only catch a few glimpses of the person who was foolish enough to stand in my way. Bushy red hair…wide brown eyes…a know-it-all smile…my scowl deepened. Weaselette.

I scrunched my nose in disdain as she primly picked herself up and offered me a hand. I sprang to my feet on my own – I don't need help from the likes of _her_, thank you very much. To my surprise, her lips quivered for a moment before setting in a determined line. She placed her hands on her hips, making a valiant effort to be steadfast.

I quirked an eyebrow. Obviously Weaselette had something on her mind. Curiousity sparked, I decided to grant her a few precious moments of my time.

"Erm…why-are-you-always-so-mean-to-me-what-did-I-ever-do-to-you," she said hurriedly in one breath. I blinked. What? Weaselette took a deep breath before starting again in a [slightly] slower voice.

"Elle," she began. I cringed at the sound of my wonderful nickname being uttered from those foul lips. She took no notice and plunged on, "I just wanted to know why it seems like you hate me so much. What have I ever done to you?"

I stared at her disbelievingly. The little speck actually had the nerve to ask what _she_ had done to _me_? I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"You bloody know what you did wrong!" I shouted, for once losing my composure. "You snogged my brother, and even worse – you made a fool out of the Malfoy name!"

Weaselette looked pale. "How…how did you know?" she whispered. I scoffed.

"Since last year, actually. Scorpius was bragging how he'd fooled the _precious little_ mongrel offspring into thinking he actually loved her," I sneered, blatantly lying. The girl stumbled backwards in shock. For being a supposed genius, she really was quite stupid.

"I…I…" she uttered before the waterworks started. I rolled my eyes. Really? She ran away, her footsteps sounding uncomfortably loud in the otherwise quiet corridor.

I shifted my weight, feeling slightly…remorseful? I stood there gazing down the empty corridor for a few more minutes, guilt threatening to drag me down.

A nearby portrait tutted loudly, making me jump and almost lose the few morsels I had eaten for dinner.

"Dearie, you are a rotten one," it proclaimed. I glared incredulously at the meager, despicable _painting_ that had dared oppose me. The small armor-clad knight cowered after meeting my gaze and scampered off to find another faraway painting.

I smirked. Whatever clinging feelings of weakness I had felt before were completely gone.

Elle was back.

**AN: Yeah, sorry about that. Elle just wasn't going to be nice D= Hey, but at least you're getting [tiny] hints of some underlying guilt :3 As always, please review (I'm determined to get at least 11 reviews :D)**

***Reviewer Replies:**

**ReadrOfBooks: Yup, school is brutal. And don't worry, I'll try not to make her conform to the typical protagonist…I don't think Elle would do that, anyway (I'm talking about her as if she's real now xD). **

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Thanks! Yeah, Elle's just one of those characters you're going to absolutely hate at the beginning D= Don't worry, /deepdeep/ down she's caring**

**Elle Rules: Thanks, and in answer to your first question: perhaps ;o And yes, you will eventually learn more about the Potter family and exactly why they're so reluctant to accept Albus…but not for a little bit, sorry D=**


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

** Author Note: I always feel like I should have some amazingly creative, mind-catching chapter titles…but here I am, left with roman numerals xD Anyway, I checked the Traffic Stats…and people from THIRTY ONE different countries visited this story [cue dramatic fainting]. Wow, thanks so much for reading this guys! =D [Side (random) note: Microsoft Word has now recognized Hogwarts as an actual word xD]**

** Thanks to: ****XxHarry-DracoxX**** and ReadrOfBooks for reviewing**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. [Unfortunately]**

I continued on my way to the sixth year dormitories. The only negative to being a Slytherin is really the common room. It's quite dismal, actually. Being located in the dank dungeons of the Hogwarts Castle, it's cold and damp.

I really should talk to Father about that.

I approached the forbidding stonewall that served as the secret entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons. After discretely glancing around for any Gryffindor eavesdroppers, I whispered the password mailed to us through the Hogwarts entrance letter: "Parseltongue."

The wall slid open silently and I strode into the exquisitely decorated common room. Silver and emerald silk banners hung everywhere and several antique couches were artfully scattered around cherry tables. A couple of emerald-clad students who had already arrived from the feast were quietly conversing or playing Wizards Chess, a rather violent game and the ancestor of muggle's chess.

I nodded to my fellow Slytherins…even Priscilla Parkinson, the insufferable resident gossip. That nod alone must have balanced out my previous lie, right? A nagging feeling of guilt still remained; Scorpius didn't actually love her…he couldn't possibly. Even he wouldn't stoop to that level…but then why had he remained with her for a whole _year_? Scorpius was more of the month-long relationship type.

I pushed all thoughts of Weaselette and Scorpius out of my mind determinedly. The issue did not deserve my thought. I spotted Tom and he waved vigorously. I couldn't stop a small smile from slipping onto my face; somehow, his unnatural cheerfulness was just what I needed.

I walked swiftly over to his perch near the sole fireplace. He grinned and moved over on the couch to make room for me. I accepted the gesture without thanks; having people move for me was common practice. I stared at the flickering jade flames silently, watching as small, brilliantly-colored embers crackled as they exploded.

Tom watched me closely, his warm hazel eyes – so unlike the cold blues, grays, and blacks of the other Slytherins – studied me. I shifted uncomfortably; I had never let anyone look at me for too long. The last person who had gaped in wonder at my appearance ended up in the Vanishing Cupboard for weeks.

Tom seemed to realize my discomfort and reverted his gaze to the fireplace. I had the sense that he had not been simply gazing at my looks but instead trying to discern all of my thoughts. This was infinitely worse – what if he actually found out something? I couldn't let anyone in.

"So, what's your favorite class?" he asked lightly. I smiled inwardly; his attempts to distract me from my troubles were endearing, and I found myself actually beginning to like him.

"Either Potions or Transfiguration, I suppose," I answered. He nodded before answering his own question.

"Back in America, I loved Charms," he said eagerly.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll love it here too. Professor Flitwick is ancient and sometimes a bore, but he's decent as far as teachers go," I said. He nodded, his fingers absent-mindedly fondling his wand. I glanced at it; it seemed rather long and had an inscription running along its side. I craned my neck, trying to discern what it said. He noticed and hurriedly stuck his wand back into his jeans.

I quirked a slender eyebrow but said nothing. Tom had respected my secrets, and I would return the gesture. After all, we Slytherins _did_ have a code of honor to follow, despite what those ignorant Gryffindors thought.

Clarissa soon skipped over; the girl _was_ a little too energetic for the quietly dignified Slytherins. Her cheeks were flushed and her violet eyes sparkled.

"Guess what?" she shouted excitedly. I cringed as a few annoyed Slytherins shot glares in our direction.

"What?" Tom asked, obliging her.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next week!" she said in a quieter tone, but she still was bursting with uncommon energy. I stared at her. A Hogsmeade trip this early in the year? Usually Headmaster Knacklebor scheduled the first trip in October to allow the students a month to get settled. Huh. My mind whirled, thinking of possible reasons that he would have done this. Coming up with nothing, I sighed in frustration. No matter. I'd come up with something soon. I always did.

Tom and Charlotte's excited chatter soon blended into the background. I stared into the strangely hypnotic flames before a light touch roused me from my trance.

I turned around ready to shoot a hex at whoever had dared to interrupt me, meeting frighteningly stormy gray eyes. I cringed slightly. Scorpius.

For the first time, he actually looked like a true, merciless Malfoy. The most terrifying type of anger – cold, quiet fury – radiated from him, and if looks could kill, I'd have been dead five times over. His fists were clenched at his sides, and veins were protruding from the amount of force he was putting into the act.

Quickly swallowing my fear, I put up my defense armor of ice.

"Wow, brother, you actually look acceptable today," I said coolly, meeting his eyes defiantly. He took a deep breath, his jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly.

"Eleanor. Graciela. Malfoy. Would you _care_ to explain why Rose is now ignoring me?" he spat out with visible restraint. I shrugged casually before replying, "When were you planning to inform Mother and Father of your unfortunate lapse of judgment?"

He snorted disbelievingly. "You just took the _love of my life_ away from me, and all you can talk about is our _parents_?" he shot. "I doubt you have a speck of humanity in your cold, lifeless body, _Eleanor_." I flinched at the sound of my full name; I had never heard my name spoken in such hatred – and believe me, I've heard it spoken in a bad way before.

Scorpius was still speaking derisively. "What I want to know is…why? Why ruin the _one_ perfect thing in my life? I _loved_ her," he said, breaking down. I was horrified to spy glistening moisture welling up in his eyes. I quickly glanced around – had anyone spotted that weakness? Scorpius noticed my glance and scoffed in disbelief. "Even now, all you care about is your _precious_ reputation. Why am I even trying? I hope you're happy with yourself. Because of you, Rose refuses to talk to me."

At this point, Clarissa finally broke into the conversation. Thanks, Clarissa. Way to finally notice my predicament.

"Shut up, Scorpius. You can't possible be in love with a Weasley," she said matter-of-factly. Scorpius threw his hands in the air derisively.

"Yes, I can. What are all these laws forbidding actual emotion? I don't want to be a Slytherin anymore if I can't openly love someone," he shouted, a tad dramatically in my opinion. By this time everyone in the common room was listening in, and we all flinched every time Scorpius screamed, "love."

Contrary to popular beliefs, we Slytherins are _not_ loveless freaks. It's just…highly unusual. Marriages are arranged before we are even born to ensure that our families' legacies endure. Sure, there are a couple exceptions, but for the majority we are selfless people who only seek to better our families. As a result, we have to distance ourselves to avoid…getting too emotionally attached to a single person.

Eying the many witnesses to Scorpius's moment of weakness, I concluded that something had to be done. The poor boy had obviously been the victim of a love potion from that disgusting Weaselette and was going insane. I quickly whipped out my wand and muttered for the second time that day, "_Confundo_." A glazed look overcame his eyes and he quieted, mumbling incoherent words to himself quietly. I sighed in relief and turned to face the rest of the Slytherins eagerly awaiting more conflict.

"My dear brother was slipped a love potion. Do _not_ speak of this to anyone or I _will_ ensure you all die miserable, painful deaths," I said quietly, radiating power and dominance. The rest of the onlookers quickly returned to whatever they had been doing before Scorpius's outburst. I sighed wearily before turning back Scorpius.

"Scorpius, go to your room," I ordered, and he obliged, a dazed look still on his face.

I pasted a strained smile on my face and faced Tom and Clarissa.

"So, what were you saying about Hogsmeade?" I asked. Clarissa looked at me blankly before she remembered.

"Oh yeah! So, I was thinking…" she began, launching another long speech. Tom eyed me before devoting his attention to Clarissa. I gazed at the fire again. This was all that wretched Weaselette's fault. I'd have to do something about her and fast.

As much as it pained me to admit it, I'd need help. I glanced across the common room at Potter, who had been quietly reading in the corner under the glow of a table lamp.

I excused myself and walked over to Potter, steeling myself. He barely glanced up at me before acknowledging my presence with a brief grunt. Git. I made as if to get up but stopped myself just in time. I needed his help; he knew Weaselette…and every good strategist knows that the best way to get revenge is to attack things held close to the heart. Unfortunately, I had no idea what Weaselette liked or didn't like, so I'd have to ask for…help. I swallowed my pride before speaking.

"Potte…Al…Alb…Albus," I finally managed, almost choking on the effort it took to address the prick nicely. He smirked.

"That looked painful," he remarked dryly, flipping the page calmly. I scowled.

"Whatever, Potter. We all know we hate each other. However, I have come to offer a temporary truce. We both have a common enemy: Scorpius's relationship with Wease…Rose. I have backed up suspicions that Rose has been slipping a love potion into Scorpius's food; there's no other explanation for his behavior," I said. After all, my suspicions _were_ backed up with my cunning mind. He slammed the book shut angrily before meeting my eyes, his bright green irises snapping with anger.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't get it, do you? What kind of twin sister do you call yourself? Scorpius really loved her, and you ruined that. I might not have liked it, but I would have _never_ done what you did. You're sick, you know that?" he shouted. I bristled indignantly before getting up.

"Obviously, you have some internal anger management issues to get a grip on. I suggest finding a good therapist immediately," I said coolly before striding away. I heard a disbelieving scoff from behind but chose to ignore it with a great deal of self control, if I do say so myself.

At this moment Elise chose to appear, exclaiming, "Quidditch tryouts are in three days!" I glowered and she finally took notice of my fuming face. She blinked.

"What did I miss?"

** AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry, but Elle is just one of those people you're going to /despise/ at first, but hopefully she'll become a little more loveable ;D**

***Review Responses:**

**XxHarry-DracoxX: Thanks & yup, Elle /is/ quite terrible. She's like my complete opposite, which makes it so fun to write stuff from her perspective x] **

**ReadrOfBooks: lol, thanks. Glad to know I'm not the only one out there who does that xD Elle is quite a bitch, but she'll hopefully get better at some point (although I've written a couple chapters ahead, and she's still pretty much a spiteful brat3) :3**


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

** Author Note: Ah, Elle. Sometimes hate can blind you. Anyway, I'm trying to type out a couple chapters ahead, because my [short] break is ending today, and school will return to its normal hectic self…meaning no more super frequent updates D= However, I'll try to keep to a weekly schedule =]**

**Thanks to: Karen, Fiows, Cassia4u, ReadrofBooks, and TheCatWithBrownEyes for reviewing!**

I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of my beloved trunk. It was a Malfoy heirloom and was, of course, incredibly expensive. It boasted smooth cherry wood, silver gildings, and delicate emerald snakes placed strategically to intimidate any would-be thieves…not that they'd be able to break in. The snakes turned towards me and sprang to life, their fangs glistening in a rather menacing fashion. I ignored them and reached passed them to press the center of the silver "M" in the center. With a silent hiss, the snakes returned to their inanimate form and the trunk opened itself silently.

A single piece of parchment was nestled on the very top of my clothes and books.I lifted it, recognizing the familiar elegant script, and quickly scanned its contents, ignoring the chatter of the other girls unpacking.

_Eleanor,_

_I trust you'll find everything to order. I took the liberty of purchasing a new eagle owl for you (your old one was in horrid conditions) and sending Isis to you. Beware, she'll be positively cantankerous by the time she reaches you – you do know how she despises train compartments. _

_I also wrote to warn you. I've heard slight whisperings that something is different about Hogwarts this year. If there are any mishaps, people will be quick to pin it on you and your brother. They have never gotten over their prejudices from my mistakes in my younger years. Do not call attention to yourself._

_Father_

I read it again, pausing at the second paragraph. Something…different? I discretely scanned my roommates to see if they had noticed the letter. Elise and Clarissa were too busy chattering, and Priscilla was gossiping (as usual) with her annoying sidekick, Mabel. Satisfied that they hadn't witnessed it, I quickly tucked it into the secret compartment located at the side of my trunk.

I would think about the letter later. I quickly brought out my wand and sent all of my clothes into the nearby dresser and my books, parchment, and quills into a neat pile on the oak desk near my four-poster bed.

Having finished, I searched for Isis, the cat that had been with me since my first year at Hogwarts. I spotted a small lump huddled under the jade blankets of my bed. I approached it warily; Isis could have a huge temper.

Luckily, the cat was asleep. I took the opportunity to examine her for any injuries from her train ride. She had exotic amber eyes and silky, luxurious fur that was an ever-shifting myriad of dark blue, midnight black, and royal purple shades. Her long, slender tail was tucked neatly beneath her, and for once her glistening claws were sheathed. Her ear twitched, and she lazily opened an eye and peered at me before yawning and dozing off again, dismissing my presence.

Well. I knew when I wasn't wanted. I checked the ornate grandfather clock on the corner of the dormitory, noting that I still had thirty minutes until curfew. I threw on a thick cloak and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Elise asked curiously, pausing in her pillow fight with Clarissa. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; really, you'd think they were First Years the way they were acting.

"Owlery. Father said he purchased a new owl for me, so I might as well bring it up to my…our dorm," I said. She nodded and shouted when Clarissa took her distraction as an opportunity to pound her with a fluffy pillow.

I quietly slipped through the common room and out into the dismal corridor. I ran through the hallway, my footsteps echoing eerily. Everyone was inside unpacking or catching up with their friends. I was alone…I shook off any fear I had. Slytherins weren't susceptible to fear; we were above that.

Cursing the distance between the Owlery and the Slytherin Dungeons, I huffed for breath as I flew through the various staircases and hallways, ignoring the bitter shouts from portraits I had woken up. Finally reaching the courtyard, I paused to gaze at the sky. Millions of sparkling diamonds were sprinkled across a backdrop of black velvet, and the waxing crescent moon hung suspended and seemed to emit a silvery aura.

Beautiful. The word sneaked in to my mind, surprising me. I shook my head as an effort to dispel that forbidden word, several blond curls dislodging from my careful ponytail.

I scampered up the stone steps, shivering as the biting cold penetrated my thin shoes. Thinking back, I should probably have taken the time to yank on my wool boots. Well, it was too late now. I yanked open the thick wooden door and stepped in to the lofty room known as the Owlery.

A welcome gust of warm air washed over me, enveloping me in a soft, pleasant blanket. That is, until the smell that naturally accompanies hundreds of excrement-producing owls arrived. Nose wrinkled with disgust, I delicately stepped around some suspiciously dark hay bunches and gazed around the countless owls.

My owl would be the most distinguished one, of course. I would know it when I saw it. There! A large mass of somehow still elegant feathers peered at me through piercing orange eyes. I approached it slowly, holding out the handful of Owl Treats I had (permanently) borrowed from Elise's trunk.

The owl kept me in its sights before with a rapid, almost untraceable, movement he snapped up the treats with a terribly sharp, glistening beak. He regarded me solemnly before gently reaching over to nip my ear. I grinned broadly; after all, no one was around to witness this, so why not?

I stroked his tawny feathers gently, marveling at his sheer size. He had soft tan feathers tipped with midnight black and an intelligent gaze that followed you everywhere. He extended his wings and hooted, flapping them a few times for good measure. The other owls cowered, and with good reason – his wingspan reached several feet. He settled down and looked down his beak haughtily at the other lesser owls, clearly establishing his dominance. I smiled; he was a true Malfoy.

"I'll call you Odysseus," I decided. He hooted in acceptance before probing my cloak for more treats. I laughed before continuing, "Sorry, Odysseus. No more treats here, but I'll make sure to buy you loads on the next Hogsmeade trip." He clacked his beak in understanding.

I smiled softly and resumed stroking his incredibly soft feathers. Several peaceful minutes passed before I realized the time.

"Bugger! It's an hour after Curfew! If I get a detention on the first day back, I'll murder someone," I said angrily, slipping on several hay piles in my haste to return to my dorm. "Bye Odysseus!" I called over my shoulder before escaping into the frigid night air.

I suppressed a shiver before rushing into the warm Hogwarts corridors. I began creeping silently in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons, melting into the various shadows. As good as I was at being a leader in the spotlight, I was even better at being unseen.

I was around halfway there when I heard footsteps. Shoot. I pressed myself against the cold wall, my heart leaping to my throat and pounding with painfully loud beats. I held my breath nervously as a cloaked figure walked leisurely down the corridor. Wait. I knew that outline. Tom…? I watched him with narrowed eyes. What was he doing out so late?

I waited until he had disappeared in the opposite direction I was heading before slowly detaching myself from the wall. I'd think about that later. For now, I needed to focus on getting back without being seen.

I ran the rest of the way without further mishap, much to my immense relief. I slipped into my bed after flinging off my cloak. Safe.

History of Magic. Someone kill me now. Our teacher, Professor Binns, was already dead anyway. I eyed his shimmering, translucent form warily. I wondered if there was a way to ensure he couldn't teach…

Fully immersed in my scheming, I didn't notice that someone was poking me until the person jabbed me (quite violently if you ask me) with his wand. I stiffened before turning to my right, where my unfortunate partner sat.

You see, Professor Binns had randomly assigned partners at the beginning of class. And who should just _happen_ to be sitting next to me but Potter. I just couldn't get away from that prick. Of course, neither of us had voluntarily sat next to each other. I had slept late as a result of my late night excursions while Potter had just been late, resulting in us having to sit together in the last table available.

I narrowed my eyes to angry slits. "What?" I hissed between my teeth, glancing at Professor Binns. The man (ghost?) was too wrapped up in his monotone lecture to notice if a piano dropped on his head…of course, he wouldn't feel it, being dead and all.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," he muttered. I growled and he sighed. "Malfoy, relax. I just want you to speak the Rose to tell her the truth. She seems to have her mind set on believing you," he said.

I gazed at him in disbelief. He _still_ refused to see the obvious truth? The stupid girl was undoubtedly _drugging_ my brother! Why didn't anyone see this? I scowled and turned, pointedly ignoring his accusatory gaze for the rest of the class.

Now, who else knew Weaselette well enough to be privy to her secrets? I examined the rest of the class. We shared History of Magic with the ignorant Gryffindors, but that actually might work to my favor (for once).

I spotted Weasel, Weaselette's younger brother. I wrinkled my nose with disgust. The boy, having inherited his muggleborn mother's brain, was in a N.E.W.T. level class with people two years older than him.

I eyed him, groaning inwardly at what I'd have to do. I'd have to befriend the boy and try to get close to be able to exploit Weaselette's weaknesses. All in all, he wasn't that bad looking…but still. He was fourteen _and_ a Gryffindor. If anyone saw me associating with him, my life would be over. But it was a risk I'd have to take…no one could I say I wasn't loyal to my family after seeing the sacrifices I'm making.

After class was (finally) over, I shot a well-aimed spell at his books, causing them to topple over. He cursed before stooping to pick them up. When I was satisfied that enough people had left the classroom, I strode over to help him, purposefully brushing my hand against his several times. He blushed furiously, his freckled skin turning a bright red.

I steeled myself. I could do this. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder and smiled brightly. My mouth twitched with the effort. I hated smiling.

"So, Hugo, right?" I said enthusiastically, wincing at how cheerful I sounded. His mouth gaped.

"Erm…yeah," he said slowly, clutching his books to his chest. "Um, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why are you talki…" his words were halted as I unleashed another overly wide smile. I'd definitely need some serious Slytherin time after this.

"I just want to get to know you better," I said sweetly. "Sometimes, Slytherin stuff gets to be too much, you know? Sometimes I don't understand why I got Sorted there…" Forgive me, Salazar. I sighed helplessly before resting my hand on his arm. He stared at it and turned even redder, if that was possible.

"So, Hugo…I was just wondering…do you know We-R-Ro…" ugh, her name was even harder to say than Potter's. "…Your sister's favorite thing to do or her friends?" I said, a little too forcefully. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked curiously. Uh oh. I quickly leaned forward, causing a few locks of my hair to brush his arm. There. He was suitably distracted.

"Oh, please tell me! You'd be my hero," I breathed in that annoying, helpless voice some girls use. Hugo visibly swelled. Gits. All of them.

"Well…" he motioned for me to come closer, taking on a conspiratorial air. "She has this little stuffed bear she _always_ carries around hidden in her bag. She calls it her 'Mr. Wuddy Beaw' or something like that and sleeps with it every night."

I flung my arms around him, trying not to breath in that horrid Weasley smell.

"Oh, thank you!" I said before escaping quickly, leaving him looking a little lost.

Only when I was safely a few corridors away did I allow myself to smirk in self-congratulation. Mission accomplished.

**AN: Poor Hugo. Elle, why are you so cruel? D= Lol, anyway. What is up with this mysterious Tom? When will we find out more about the Potter family? What will Elle do with this information? When will I get more reviews? Lol, hopefully the answer to the last question is very soon! xD Review please (I'm shooting for twenty-two reviews)! Please, reviews seriously make my day, and all you have to do is click that little button at the bottom of the page ;D I know (thanks to the traffic page) that there are /tons/ of you guys reading, so if even half of you reviewed, I would have /loads/ Please make this little author happy |D**

**Review Responses:**

**Karen: Thanks! I love positive reviews xD **

**Fiows: Aw, I love that you've read Purple Beams too! Hopefully an update for that will be out soon – I feel like it's being neglected right now x3**

**Cassia4u: Thanks! I hope that you liked this update too =]**

**ReadrOfBooks: Yeah, I feel bad for Scorpius too – I kind of want to hug him. I'm trying to incorporate hints of a better Elle scattered throughout this chapter and the next couple chapters, but the transformation will be a gradual process. **

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Daww, thanks. Although I have to give credit where it's due: I got the word "Weaselette" from the original books, where I think Draco called Ginny that once or twice =D Also, sorry about the lack of Scorpius in the update, but you'll hear more from him soon =]**


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

** Author Note: I just finished reading _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth. It was amazing. Seriously. Go read it…but not until you read this and review it! ;D **

** Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But OCs + plot belong to me ;P**

**Thanks to: Fiows, Karen, ReadrOfBooks for reviewing!**

****IMPORTANT: Snape is ALIVE in this story****

Target spotted. I waited with bated breath for Professor Snape, the hooked-nose and ancient Potions professor, to exit the Potions supply closet. He trudged off with torturously slow steps and his greasy, pepper dash hair hung limply from his head. Don't get me wrong – Professor Snape is one of my favorite instructors, especially because as my father's godfather, he has treat me well. It's just…he's old and slow. I shivered involuntarily as he passed my hiding spot underneath one of the numerous desks in the classroom. Godfather or not, Snape could be truly intimidating. I needed to learn how to be like him.

But anyway. Satisfied that the coast was clear, I crossed the room with fluid, smooth steps until I reached the [locked] door leading to the supply closet. I brought out my wand, whispering _Alohomora_. The lock clicked open and I hurriedly opened and closed the door behind me, enveloping myself in musty darkness.

I held my wand high and muttered _Lumos_. An incandescent white orb of light hung on the top of my wand, illuminating the closet with a soft glow. I headed straight for the rack of potions with a determined air and scanned the labels on the countless glass containers perched on the shelves.

Amortentia…no. Calming Draught…no. Essence of Dittany…nope, but I pocketed a little in one of the small glass vials I had with me; it could come in handy later. There! Polyjuice potion. I allowed myself a small grin as I poured liberal amounts of the goopy, thick substance into the other vial.

I stoppered the potion and quietly crept outside, closing the door softly behind me. Now to get a strand of a Gryffindor's hair.

I wandered through the hallways, searching for an unsuspecting Gryffindor. Of course, on the day I actually want to see them, there are none to be found. Usually there are enough to completely contaminate the air with their bursting pride and bravado.

There! I spotted a huddle of girls clad in the garish crimson and gold Gryffindor house colors. I slid up to them casually, pretending to inspect the nearby notice board. As I sidled closer, I caught snatches of their [horrid] conversation. One of them, a plump brunette, seemed to be quite lovesick.

"Girls…Scorpius touched my hand yesterday as he was reaching for a quill!" she breathed. The girls responded with a high squeal that split my ears. I resisted the urge to gag. Really? _This_ is what they spend their time talking about? Really goes to show what idiots Gryffindors are. A slight girl with huge glasses and almost-white hair piped up in a delicate voice.

"We all know Scorpius is hot, but what about Albus? I'm going to get him to ask me out for Hogsmeade, you know," she declared. It's official. Gryffindor girls have absolutely _no_ taste in boys. Potter? Scorpius? Those bumbling idiots hardly deserved to be recognized as males. I snorted and they glanced at me with narrowed eyes before shuffling farther away and lowering their voices. Darn. I casually flung a quill near their feet and loudly said, "Oh, darn!" before stooping to get it.

The girls took no notice of me – of me, Elle Malfoy! – and continued conversing about Slytherin boys. Honestly, you'd think Gryffindor girls would at least extend their prejudices to _my_ house's boys, but no, they conveniently forget about the vicious rumors they started about Slytherins in favor of drooling. Fools, the lot of them.

I scanned the nearest girl's cloak, the tiny blonde girl who had been gushing over Potter, and spotted a single strand of hair. Feeling victorious, I quickly snatched it and shoved it in my cloak's pocket. After doing this, I pointed my wand at her and muttered _Furnunculus_. She immediately broke into huge, pus-oozing boils and shrieked, a loud, ear-piercing wail.

I stood up quickly and walked away as fast as I could without seeming undignified. I needed to get as far away from those girls as possible. Suddenly, I heard a voice shouting my name.

"Elle! Elle!" I turned around to look for the source and spotted my raven-haired friend.

"Hello, Charlotte," I said amiably. She grinned before saying, "Guess what? Mum finally got around to buying me a new owl! She's a beauty!" I smiled. Charlotte's old owl had been useless and refused to carry any mail unless bribed with pumpkin juice. Hopefully this one would be better behaved.

"That's fantastic," I said. She nodded before rushing off to tell Elise and Clarissa. I waited until she was completely gone before ducking into a nearby empty classroom. I unplugged the vial and carefully dropped the hair in. The potion turned a sickening shade of fuchsia and I grimaced before gulping it down.

Ugh. Bogies, dirt, and earwax. Disgusting. The taste was even worse than when I accidentally ate a vomit-flavored jellybean from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean box.

I could feel myself shrinking, and my blonde hair grew wispy and even whiter, if possible. My eyes were narrowed and I knew without seeing that they had turned into a dark brown color. My cloak was a bit long, but hopefully it'd be okay.

I stepped out, brushing off my cloak before slamming into yet another person. Seriously? This was getting on my nerves.

I looked up to see the now-towering height of Potter. Wow, this girl really was quite short. He stared down with an expression of shock and wariness. In any other situation this would have been downright comical.

"He…hello, Sara…um…if you don't mind me I'll just be going…" he stuttered before fleeing. Well. At least now I knew the girl's name. It was too bad that this was a secret mission; this would have been great blackmail material to hold against Potter. I briefly wondered what exactly this Sara girl had done to Potter to make him so afraid – if she weren't a Gryffindor, I would have asked her so I could do the same.

I strode quickly down the corridor, noticing that people looked at me oddly. Right. Slytherin tie. I ducked into a corridor to tear it off, looking regretfully at the fine silk before placing it gently into a corner. I was lucky Potter didn't notice it. I [painfully] rearranged my face into a bright smile before resuming my walk. Now…where was the Gryffindor Common room…

I wandered a little bit before finding the same gaggle of girls from before. Swallowing my dignity, I approached them and grinned.

"Hey guys! Are you guys going back to the dormitories? I just love the weather!" I said brightly. They eyed me weirdly. I glanced outside the window and cursed inwardly. It was quite possibly the _worst_ weather we'd had yet – gray clouds loomed menacingly over the horizon and great gales of wind shrieked audibly through the thick castle walls.

"Erm…right," the plump girl said tentatively. I forced a smile.

"Brilliant! Let's go, then!" I said loudly. Thankfully, they ignored me and led the way.

We stopped in front of a hideous portrait of an obese woman. _This_ was the guardian for the _esteemed_ Gryffindor House? I bit back a laugh. It was actually quite fitting for the sorry excuses for students it guarded.

The woman, who was clad in a violently pink silk dress that appeared to be suffocating her, trilled and patted her mud-colored hair.

"Hello, dears! Password!" she sang loudly. I winced but listened attentively as the chubby brunette said, "Phoenix." I'd have to use that password later…or at least use it as a bargaining chip the next time I needed something from a fellow Slytherin.

So this was the Gryffindor Common Room. I sniffed with distaste. It was bursting with tacky, in-your-face colors and overly loud students. In fact, it was the very opposite of the Slythering Dungeons. Still…I had to admit. It _did_ lack that horrid damp and was more…homey. I ignored the group of giggling girls I had followed and went up the gleaming staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

I strode quickly down the plushly-carpeted hallway, looking for the Sixth-Years dorm. There! A heavy oak door stood with a sign proclaiming "Sixth-Years" barely visible under the load of junk and Gryffindor Banners pasted onto the door.

It slid open at my touch and I viewed the row of scarlet four-posters with distaste. I searched for Weaselette's bed hurriedly, determinedly ignoring the tantalizing array of blackmail materials casually scattered across the room. Weren't they worried about one of their roommates stealing it to use against them? In my dorm, I keep everything of value shut tight in my trunk.

I suppose it just proves that Gryffindors are blundering, overly trusting fools. Their loss.

Of course Weaselette's bed was the last one I searched. I checked the silver timepiece I had tucked into my cloak. The small amount of Polyjuice Potion I had drunk would only last for around ten more minutes.

I flung her covers off frantically, searching for a hint of the stuffed animal. After about three frantic minutes of desperate searching, I stopped. I wasn't a bloody Muggle – I had a wand!

Cursing my own stupidity, I cast, "_Accio Mr. Wuddy Beaw!_" A ratty, worn bear flew out from inside her nightstand and flung itself at me. I muffled a shriek before holding it gingerly. Ew, _Weaselette_ had touched this…and by the looks of things, had drooled on it quite frequently as well.

I tidied up the room with a smooth flick of my wand before tucking the bear into my cloak. Time to make my grand escape.

I cautiously peered out of the door before scuttling out quickly. A queer sensation overcame me as I walked, as if my bones were lengthening. Shoot. The Polyjuice potion was wearing off.

I half stumbled, half ran out of the Common Room, drawing several curious stares. No matter. Not my reputation.

As soon as I sprinted into a deserted corridor, my hair had grown thicker and softer and I had returned to my natural stately height. I eyed the stuffed animal residing in one of my enlarged cloak pockets with slight distaste. The sacrifices I have to do are really quite appalling. Merlin knows only a few people would do this for their brother. But then again, I am exceptionally kind.

I tidied my hair and strode confidently down the length of the corridor towards the Great Hall. I was ravenous; in my dedication to the cause I had skipped breakfast. I met up with the rest of the EAC and we traveled in a pack to our destination with the elegant ease of people who know they're in undisputed charge.

At the hall I sank into my usual seat in between Tom and Charlotte. I noted with a quiet dismay that Scorpius was absent from his usual perch across from me. I subtly glanced around the Great Hall, but to no avail. Scorpius was gone.

I mentally shook myself; I had to be strong. I filled my silver plate with various foods and sipped at my goblet of pumpkin juice. Pumpkin juice was my favorite beverage; it was pleasantly spicy and aromatic with cloying hints of cinnamon weaved throughout the silky smooth liquid.

Mmm...even better than the hot chocolate the house elves at home prepare. I was interrupted from my reverie by an incessant tapping on my shoulder. I scowled before whirling around, ready to insult the interrupter until s/he was in tears.

Oh. Potter. I couldn't really insult him, seeing as he'd actually insult me back. I settled or a self-righteous smirk instead.

"What, Potter?" I sneered, craning my neck to see his eyes. That boy was way too tall. I considered standing but decided against it because of the amount of effort it would take. What? I'm a naturally lazy person.

"Hey, Malfoy. Don't you think it's time to let this rest?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice. I blinked. What could he be tal…oh. _That_.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" I asked innocently, sipping demurely from the cool goblet. Mmm…still delicious. Potter frowned. Well, that nice act didn't last long.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he snapped, his eyes blazing with emerald flames. "Scorpius refuses to come out of his room!"

I rolled my eyes. Scorpius really was a weakling. I regarded Potter coolly before replying, "And? You only have that _Weaselette_ to blame." I expected Potter to throw an insult, shout, or do _something_. Instead, he stood quietly with a pitying expression on his face. Somehow, this was even worse.

"You know, before I met you I thought no one could be completely emotionless. I see now that I was wrong. Goodbye, Malfoy," he said with no emotion. With that, Potter walked towards the tall archway leading outwards towards the dormitories.

Tom poked me. "Hey, don't listen to that prick," he said softly. I smiled, already dismissing the conversation. "Who says I was?" I replied. He grinned, his silky brown hair falling softly in front of his warm eyes.

"There's the Malfoy I know!" he said jovially. I smiled and pushed any stubborn thoughts of Scorpius out of my mind.

"Hey, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

I paused, several emotions running through my head. Surprise…doubt…reluctance…but then a sense of duty quietly overcame the rest. Tom was from a prominent pureblood family in America; it would do the Malfoys well for me to do this.

"Of course," I said, forcing a smile. He grinned broadly and reached to squeeze my hand.

"Brilliant!" he said jovially. I nodded tensely.

I _would _love this. Tom was my friend.

**AN: Yet more teenage emotions. Fun. Anyway, sorry for the long time gap, so hopefully this **extra long** chapter (2.4k!) makes up for it =D As always, /pleaseplease/ review. They encourage me to update faster ;D**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Fiows: I decided to update anyway because of the long gap between updates. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week Saturday…**

**Karen: Thanks. Also, yeah, poor Hugo D= I'm trying to make their relationship slow + realistic, so it might be a while, but don't worry. There'll be lots more later ;D Who knows who Tom is…**

**ReadrOfBooks: Thanks, I wanted to hint at a different part of Elle's personality. Lol, and we'll see about Tom ;P**


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

** Author Note: AHHH sorry for lack of updates D= Finals were disgustingly hard -.- But..I'll try and update regularly now..at least until the next bout of exams D= Anyway, here's to Elle! =D**

**Thanks to: TheCatWithBrownEyes, rheiaxedward, scoroseal, and ReadrofBooks for reviewing!**

Hogsmeade. Clarissa was positively quivering with excitement, and even I couldn't suppress a grin. I breathed deeply, smelling the scent of warm, deliciously enticing butterbeer. Beside me, Tom stood with his mouth slightly agape.

Elise clapped her hands, her cheeks flushed with both the crisp autumn air and excitement. Charlotte had opted to remain at Hogwarts to study. She always had been too studious for her own good.

"Let's go to Honeydukes!" Clarissa exclaimed. I eyed Tom, waiting for him to protest and say he wanted to go to Zonko's or something like that, but he merely nodded eagerly. Weird. I guess I was just too used to ignorant gits that _wouldn't let their twin sister go to the shops they wanted_.

Scorpius. I sighed a little. That boy had proven to be much more steadfast than I had anticipated him to be – and I'm rarely wrong. I'd even gone up to him to try and reason with him…but he had ignored me – _me_, Elle Malfoy! Luckily we had been in a relatively deserted corridor, so there weren't many witnesses to see my disgrace. In fact, the only other person present was Potter. I couldn't do anything about that, though.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tom.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, a worried expression clouding his eyes. I nodded briskly and pasted a smile.

"Of course. Let's go to Honeydukes," I said. He nodded and gently prodded me forward, his hand on my back. I stiffened slightly before walking quickly ahead, increasing the distance between us. Although we _were_ technically going to Hogsmeade together, I had made it clear the day before that Tom and I were definitely _not_ a couple. He'd been very understanding…strangely. That boy was queer. But no matter. We were at Hogsmeade!

Ah, Honeydukes. As the shiny glass door slid open with an inviting tinkle of bells, a heady aroma washed over me. Mm…salty caramel, decadent chocolate, exotic fruits…all scents that accompanied a quality sweets store. I strode to a bin filled to the top with sparkling Sugar Quills; I'd promised Charlotte I'd get her one.

Having selected the biggest one there was (and thoroughly annoying the customers waiting behind me as I rummaged through the bin), I moved to a huge mahogany barrel with gleaming golden studs. It boasted an overwhelming quantity of Fizzing Whizbees – a sour, plum colored chew that enabled the consumer to float a few feet off the ground. I scanned the barrel for the juiciest, plumpest candy – after all, I shouldn't accept anything less than the best.

There! Lying in between two misshapen candies was the perfect one – a sweet befitting of a Malfoy's mouth. I smirked and reached for it eagerly, only to have my hand rudely collided into by another.

I frowned and looked up swiftly, knocking heads with someone with an abnormally hard head, if you ask me. Ouch…I rubbed my head angrily and prepared to kill or at least permanently injure the insolent fool who had dared to touch me.

I blearily looked around, still feeling the after effects of the hit. My eyes met warm chocolate ones and a head covered in raven hair.

Only one family had _that_ particular shade of hair. The Potters. Ugh, this world had _way_ too many of them – it could hardly be healthy. I scowled and examined the abomination in front of me – James Potter.

James was the older brother of well…the Slytherin Potter (I would not let _his_ name taint my thoughts!). He was a year above us and was infamous for his mischief and his way with girls. He, Scorpius, and Potter were basically the subject of many girls' – and quite a few boys – dreams. Although, if you asked me, I had no idea why. Sure, they were…decent-looking…but that gave no reason for people to openly grovel! Honestly, Hogwarts should offer a How-To-Not-Make-A-Fool-Out-Of-Yourself-And-Sicken-Girls-Named-Elle Class. Or, shortened, the "HWTNMAFOOYASGNE" class. When I told Elise this after having yet another girl ask me for an article of Scorpius's clothing, she had snorted. I understandably was miffed and ignored her for the rest of the day. _I_ thought it was a _brilliant_ name.

James grinned broadly and bowed with a flourish, ignoring my sneer. "Your beauty astounds me, fair maiden. I am James Potter, I'm sure you've heard of me," he said gallantly. I rolled my eyes and walked away quickly. Git.

A warm hand clasped my arm and I whirled around to see James. Well, the boy was persistent – I'd give him that.

"Oh, that fair golden hair and beautiful eyes! What is your name?" he asked. My fingers twitched towards my wand. Was it worth risking a detention…? Deciding to be merciful, I rolled my eyes and glanced over my shoulder in search of Tom.

"Eleanor none-of-your-bloody-business Malfoy," I said curtly, eying his unkempt hair with distaste. He blinked in surprise.

"A Malfoy?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed. I snorted.

"Yeah, you heard me Gryffindor boy. I'm a nasty-widdle-Slytherin. Back off…snakes bite," I spat out viciously. To my surprise, he grinned. That was new…Gryffindors usually ran screaming when I pulled out that line.

"Ah, but you are so beautiful," he said, quirking an eyebrow. I stiffened. I _hate_ when people merely care about my looks. That's it. Lion-Boy's going down. I grabbed my slender wand from the pocket of my designer (well, what did you expect – a Malfoy's not going to wear _cheap_ clothes) pants and thrust it to his throat. I was pleased to see that he finally had the sense to look scared. That's right, Lion-Boy…Elle has fangs.

Just as I was about to hex the magic out of him, a warm hand rested on my arm. I turned, my mouth open to protest. Wait. Potter…? Potter refused to look at me, instead glaring at his older brother.

"James…go torment someone else," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. I scowled. I was handling the situation perfectly fine without _his_ help. James smirked.

"Or what, _Slytherin_?" he hissed. I blinked. Sure, I'd known the Potters were a little aloof because of Albus's house status, but not _that_ vicious. By the way James was talking about Slytherins, you'd think we were heinous ax-murderers. I can completely assure you that only _some_ of us are like that. Really.

Albus grimaced. I fingered my wand and glared at James.

"Or you face us," I said coolly, sensing that Elise, Tom, and Clarissa had (finally) materialized behind me. James raised his hands, his eyes sparking with hidden depths.

"Hey, I meant no offense…I know you Slytherins can't help your nature," he said innocently. We visibly bristled and three more wands were whipped out. James blinked, finally realizing his peril.

"Too far, right?" he smiled wryly. "Sorry about that, I do that sometimes." Tom and Elise slowly lowered their wands, and Clarissa soon followed. I kept my wand up and eyed Potter's unwavering form.

"James…just leave us alone," he said wearily, lowering his wand. I quirked an eyebrow before doing the same. James sighed.

"Sure, Albus," he said quietly before leaving. Potter groaned before turning around. He started when he saw that we were there. Had he really forgotten we where here…? His eyes briefly met mine before he strode away quickly. I stared after his retreating figure.

Elise tapped my shoulder hesitatingly. I glared and she blanched.

"Um…you okay?" she asked. I nodded curtly. Clarissa stared at me before noticing my glare. She looked away and scurried to the other side of Honeydukes with Elise and Tom in tow. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, leaning against the mahogany shelf behind me.

I opened my eyes and stifled a shriek. A pair of deep chocolate eyes gazed back, uncomfortably close. James. I slowly reached for my wand, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Who knows what crazed Gryffindors will do…Gryffindors are quite insane even at their best, and James seemed to be a little…out of sorts.

"What…?" I spluttered, for once without a witty comeback. He smirked and brushed a stray lock of my hair away from my face.

I smiled and he grinned happily, leaning towards me. Yes…a little closer. I clenched my fist and punched him. Huh…maybe Muggles actually had something going with that form of physical revenge. It certainly was more satisfying than a simple hex. He stumbled back, a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, Lion-Boy…be surprised," I said, smirking. I stalked away, leaving his spluttering form behind me. Revenge was sweet.

I strode quickly to the cashier to meet up with Tom. A stormy expression was present, clouding his usually clear hazel eyes.

"So, James, huh?" he asked bitterly. I stared. What…? "I should of known you'd be like the others. Father was right…I can't trust anyone else," he muttered darkly. I blinked. What the bloody hell was he talking about?

"Tom, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said coldly. He scoffed with such anger that I flinched. What had happened to the overly cheerful Tom I knew?

"Of course you do. Have fun with that Gryffindor, blood traitor," he spat out before storming out of the shop. I stiffened. How dare he suggest that I would risk ruining my reputation like that?

I ran outside, letting the door swing shut loudly behind me. I glanced around, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his chestnut hair.

No…no…no…since when did Hogwarts have this many bloody students? I scowled, annoyed at the throngs of chattering students crowding the cobbled streets. Wait. Potter…? I caught a glimpse of his raven hair disappearing into a lump of students. I flew down the stone steps and shoved several students to the ground in my haste to reach him.

I screeched to a halt a few feet away, frozen by what I was seeing. The blond Gryffindor girl I had taken the appearance of through Polyjuice Potion was snogging him. What was her name…it was something disgustingly sweet…Sara! I stood there for a few moments, frozen with shock. Just _how_ many Slytherin boys would fall susceptible to Gryffindors? There _must_ be some kind of epidemic going around…it was the only explanation. I forced myself to turn away from that…abomination and strode quickly away. Why was I so upset? Sure, Potter was a Slytherin but he _was_ closely related to Gryffindors so it shouldn't matter as much that he chose to snog…_her_.

I lifted my chin and gazed haughtily down at anyone who dared to make eye contact with me. I hurried as fast as was socially acceptable towards the direction of Hogwarts. Suddenly I didn't really feel like shopping…the others would understand.

My feet crunched along the leave-strewn path. I gazed sadly at the barren trees surrounding me. People always assumed winter was my favorite season and it was to be expected, yet autumn had stubbornly claimed the top spot. I don't really know why…something about the brilliant warm hues just attracts me. It was really one of my only weaknesses. I shouldn't be attracted to a season so dominated by Gryffindor colors…yet…in my own mind, free from others' judgments, I could still love it. No one had to know.

The leaves underfoot mirrored my emotions…dead, brown, and squashed from the weight of hundreds of eager students. After a few more moments of wallowing, I mentally shook myself. What was I doing? I was Elle _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! Even though no one was around me, I assumed my trademark sneer and strode quickly in the direction of Hogwarts. I didn't even know why I had felt like that, really. It must have been something in the water.

I would find out how those bloody Gryffindors were tricking _my_ Slytherins. My mouth twisted in determined rage and my fingers clenched, gripping my wand with steady force. Those stupid lions would face the cunning wrath of a snake.

As I thought of various schemes and routes of revenge, my mind wandered to Tom. What _had_ been up with that? It had been so out of character…it was strange, and I certainly did _not_ like that. It must have been the same disease that had been going around…I dismissed the matter, satisfied with my answer.

Now…how had this problem started, anyway? I stopped, my eyes widening. That bloody Weaselette! _She_ must be the perpetrator…I would ki-no. I would _not_ be expelled because of the likes of _her_. I would have to make it look accidental...maybe settle for permanently maiming instead of death.

Yes, that would do. My plan set, I allowed a true grin to spread on my face.

Rose Weasley, watch out.

** AN: Well, there's the next chapter! I already have chapter eight all typed out, just waiting for enough reviews ;D Seriously – reviews make my day. Please press that one button and type a review! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Sorry for lack of Scorpius in this chapter, but you'll see him very soon ;D Yup, the Slytherin boys this year seem to have a weakness… ;3**

**rheiaxedward: Aww, thanks3 Lol yeah, so do I, but Rose seems to be set on believing Elle D= And that sounds like a good idea! I'll have to do that when this is done…don't worry, I'm planning for this fic to be pretty long, at /least/ 40k words**

**scoroseal: Thanks so much for reviewing! =D**

**ReadrofBooks: Possibly ;D Yup, Elle just doesn't want to accept the fact that Gryffindors can actually be okay. **


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

**Author Note: Well, hello again! Here's to another dose of Elle Tonic! :3**

**Disclaimer: Plot + OCs=mine. Rest=J.K. Rowling's. **

**Thanks to: Appleidover, TheCatWithBrownEyes, scoroseal, Fiows, and Aurora for reviewing!**

"Isis!" I hissed quietly, trying not to alert my fellow Slytherins to my –embarrassing – predicament. The stupid cat was purring contently as she watched me try to reach my books from behind her perch. Every time I reached for my books, the bloody cat would hiss and swipe at me. I can tell you from experience that cat claws _hurt_.

Ugh, History of Magic started in five minutes! I needed my books. My mouth set, I rolled up the sleeves of my robe and quickly checked for witnesses. Thankfully, the Common Room was fairly empty, most of the students having already left for their classes.

"Okay, cat, you're asking for it," I muttered darkly. She gazed back at me with unblinking amber eyes. I slid my wand out and said, "_Aguamenti_." A gush of crystal-clear water spurted out of the tip and sprayed Isis, drenching her paws. She hissed and spat, swiping in my direction. Sensing her move, I nimbly jumped back and smirked.

"I warned you," I said smugly, smoothly reaching past her shivering form to snatch my book.

"Farewell!" I called over my shoulder, swinging my book tauntingly. Ah, the fun of tormenting an obnoxious cat. I could hear Isis still hissing behind me. I was sure to get cat piss in my bed, but it was worth it.

Suddenly the loud tolling of a bell resonated through the deserted hallway. I froze for a second before breaking into a run. If I was late one more time Professor Binns was sure to give me a detention! The flickering torches lining the halls blurred as I sprinted past them, my robes billowing. My bag bounced against my body – I was going to have a few good-sized bruises tomorrow. Thank goodness no one was around to witness this…undignified mess.

I stopped a few feet away from the stone archway leading into the classroom and took a few precious moments to fix my robes and [attempt] to slow my breathing. Well, this would have to do. I assumed a cold expression and walked inside, ignoring any questioning glances. I breezed past Professor Binns, who was hopefully absorbed enough into his lecture that he wouldn't notice my late arrival.

Almost there…"Elle Malfoy!" a bellow rang out. I winced before turning around with a cold smile on my face.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked innocently.

"10 points from Slytherin!" he said. I scowled before sliding into the seat next to Potter. Potter had the nerve to look angry with me for losing points. I pointedly ignored him and pretended to be fascinated with Professor Binns's lecture on…well, I couldn't really tell what he was lecturing on, but if it got me out of having to talk with Potter, then so be it.

I absentmindedly doodled on my parchment, my griffin-feather quill making a comforting scratching noise. There…was a weasel. And…there was a cliff. I discretely prodded the parchment with my wand, making the weasel jump off the cliff. I grinned happily. Good bye, Weaselette.

I sensed someone watching. I quickly covered the parchment with my hand and turned to my side, ready to indignantly accuse the person of harassment and hopefully land them a week's worth of detention. Oh. Potter. Of course. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, resuming my doodling.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Hissing angrily, I turned in my seat.

"What?" I snapped, drawing the reproachful gaze of Professor Binns. Shoot. I smiled apologetically and glared at Potter the moment Professor resumed his lecture.

"Why, Malfoy, don't you think you should be a little more careful? You don't want to make Slytherin lose the House Cup!" he had the nerve to say, a smug smile tugging at his lips. I glowered.

"Shut up, Potter," I said menacingly.

"Temper, temper…" he said in a mocking voice. Blood-red fog clouded my eyes, and I whipped out my wand and stood up, knocking my chair over in my haste.

"Eleanor Malfoy!" a shout came from the front of the classroom. I blinked, my head clearing.

"Er…sorry, Professor…?" I offered weakly, all too aware of the many stares coming from my classmates. I heard Potter trying (and failing) to stifle his laugh from next to me. Git.

"Eleanor…Malfoy! How _dare_ you-" suddenly I heard a muffled _Confundo_ from somewhere behind me, and Professor Binns smiled placidly.

"10 points to Slytherin," he said demurely. I blinked and resisted the urge to turn around. No use getting my helper in trouble.

The Gryffindors protested, but Professor merely shushed them and continued his lecture. I slowly sat down and turned around, scanning the rows behind me.

Huh. No one made eye contact with me. I examined everyone closely, looking for any clues. There. A boy sitting in the Gryffindor section was grinning at me. I craned my neck, hoping for a closer look. Wait. Was that…James? He held a finger to his lips and winked. I blinked before turning back around.

Weird. He must just want my forgiveness. Well, he wasn't going to get it anytime soon. I studiously ignored him and the quizzical glances I sensed coming from Potter. Obviously, it's just my luck to have _both_ of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die's spawn in my class. I rolled my eyes with distaste.

My mind wandered back to Weaselette. I hope she appreciates the amount of time and effort I'm putting into this plan. Usually I'd just send a few poisoned and/or illegal items their way when I knew a teacher would come…but this plan would be special; after all, Weaselette had basically threatened my very existence _and_ the Slytherin house. I had to stop this before it spread to other Slytherins.

I shuddered, my quill pausing in midst of drawing a hysterical Weaselette covered in slugs and bogies. If more precious Slytherins fell to those bloody Gryffindors' grasps…_no_. I'd stop it before it came to that.

My eyes glinted as I thought of the tattered bear currently nestled in the depths of my trunk. I absently tapped my finger against my mouth as I pondered the horribly tantalizing possibilities. Should I aim to physically or emotionally injure her? Humiliate or disfigure? I decided on emotionally scar – after all, that can twist someone up inside forever, while injuries heal.

Now…how to do this...my head snapped up and a slow grin spread over my face. Yes, that would do just fine. Potter glanced at me curiously; I paid him no mind. No one would stand in my way.

Location: Great Hall. Time: 13:01. Target: Weaselette. Teachers: None. Witnesses: Well, let's just say all of Hogwarts was piled into the hall for a promised performance from the Weirdly Sisters that would never come.

I was seated at the wooden Slytherin table, picking at the food in front of me. Hogwarts food _is _delicious, but I was too excited to eat. Elise and Tom were debating the affects of using a boggart as a security guard (Elise was for and Tom reckoned that boggarts deserved to be free to do whatever they wanted). At times I jumped into the conversation to uphold an innocent air. However, I wasn't really interested (they were talking about _boggarts_, for Merlin's sake!), and I kept my eyes glued to the thick wooden doors leading into the hall.

Where _was_ Weaselette? I tapped my foot impatiently. Suddenly the doors swung open, revealing a slim figure with outrageously loud red hair. I discretely dropped my hand to the pocket of my robes, where the bear was safely tucked away.

Just as I was about to begin phase one of Elle's Glorious Plan (or EGP, for short), I hesitated. Weaselette's head was bowed as she quickly scurried to the Gryffindor table, and she looked greasy and unkempt. A twinge of stubborn pity shot through my heart. Did I really want to do this…? I fingered the tattered fur of Mr. Wuddy Beaw's ear as my mind raced. The bear was obviously well loved; the fur was worn down and stuffing was starting to leak out.

No. What about my EGP? I _had_ to uphold the Slytherin reputation. I took a deep breath and squished any nagging doubts. I stood up on the table, ignoring any cries of surprise.

"Elle, what are you doing?" hissed Elise. I ignored her and prodded myself with my wand, muttering, "_Sonorus_." I felt a queer tingling sensation and my voice was immediately amplified, the sound booming across the hall. Huh. I should really use this spell more often to drown out any opposition.

I yanked the bear out of my pocket, holding it by the tips of my fingers; who knew what kind of Weasel-germs were on that scruffy thing.

"Fellow Hogwarts students," I began. A loud swishing sound occurred as hundreds of students swiveled in the chairs to watch me. I smirked; years of relentless training had taught me how to command attention. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Weaselette gasp as she recognized her _precious_ bear.

"I found this…well, stuffed animal in the hallway. Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised to see a _stuffed bear_ in Hogwarts! I mean, this isn't nursery school, is it?" I said brightly. Several chuckles sounded, resonating across the hall. I noticed Weaselette cringing and trying to hide in her robes – pathetic.

"So, anyone like to claim it?" I asked sweetly, swinging the bear precariously from my right hand. Weaselette winced, her eyes darting as she weighed her options.

"Anyone?" I repeated, making a show of scanning the hall. Silence met me, only interrupted by a few snickers as students speculated about the owner of the bear. I swallowed a grin and instead assumed a coldly disinterested expression.

"No? Alright, then…I suppose it's best to let this _thing_ out of its misery," I said, a bored expression on my face. I slowly brought out my wand and pointed it at Mr. Wudd-no. The bear didn't have a name. I pointed it at the _thing_, relishing the horrified expression on Weaselette's face. She swallowed but made no move. I frowned; I had expected her to break by now.

"Alright…" I said slowly. I really didn't want to burn the bear, but the stupid girl was forcing me. I tightened my grip, a determined look in my eyes.

"NO!" a loud scream ripped through the air. I glanced up, surprised to see Weaselette pounding through the gap between the tables. Raucous laughter arose and I noticed her face, while flushed, was unwavering.

She reached me, gasping for breath, her ginger curls a bushy mess. Underneath me I could hear Clarissa snickering.

"Yes…well…oh, right. Your name is Lilac, right?" I asked sweetly. She faltered, eying her precious bear.

"Um…Rose," she said quietly, studiously ignoring the laughs emanating from even the Gryffindor table. Those Gryffindors…what kind of people were they to laugh at one of their own? I had expected…well, better of them.

"Um…Elle…that's my bear…er…do you think you could possibly, um, give it back?" she asked quietly. I assumed a surprised expression and delicately touched my mouth in exaggerated shock.

"Oh! Oh, I'm _so_ sorry to have said this so loudly!" I said in a stage whisper. Weaselette flushed and fidgeted. I moved to hand over the bear, just as Stage 2 of my EGP was set in motion.

A passing Ravenclaw boy pretended to stumble and dumped a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice on Weaselette's hair and the bear. She gasped, her hair a bedraggled mess. I stared down at her, that stubborn guilt running rampage again. I bit my lip before jumping delicately down from the table.

"Oh, how horrid! Would you like any help?" I asked with barely-disguised venom laced through my words. She whimpered before running away, sobbing. I watched her retreating figure, biting my lip.

Clarissa clapped me on the back, congratulating me. Weaselette was completely humiliated; I had definitely gotten my revenge. Huh. I thought it would feel better than this to finally get back at her.

No matter. I sat back down, picking at my food. I wasn't very hungry…

I pushed my plate away with a loud clatter, drawing several curious eyes. I glared at them and they quickly looked away. I stood up, ignoring my friends' gaze. I needed to think.

I swung my leg over the bench, landing in a squishy, wet…thing. I looked down to gaze at the tattered bear's black eyes. A stray strand of now orange stuffing dangled from the stomach and a small pink heart was sewn onto its cheek. The bear had obviously seen years of love and hugs.

What had I done?

**AN: So, I have a lot of essays due so the next update probably won't come out for a week or two (sorry!). However…reviews will /always/ make me update faster ;D **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Appleidover: Thanks for reviewing + the nice comment! =]**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Thanks, as always your review made me smile =D**

**scoroseal: Whoa, thanks so much for taking the time to review every chapter! Hopefully this chapter cleared up some stuff about Mr. Wuddy Beaw – sorry about the lack of Scorpius though! **

**Fiows: Well, I think James being the person he is likes to rub it in Albus's face a lot, but don't worry – Harry and Ginny aren't /that/ bad**

**Aurora: Thanks, I tried to make it fit her :3 Yeah, James is a little…well…confident xD **


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

**Author Note: Ahhh sorry for the delayed update. Cough school. Again. Anyway, I actually have a plot thought out (call the presses! Arya actually knows where her story is going..), so I'm pretty excited. Note: there are references to the Little Mermaid, which I certainly do NOT own. **

**Thanks to: Abelinda, Karen, TheCatWithBrownEyes, scoroseal, ReadrOfBooks, and RIAADVD for reviewing!**

I fingered the silk sofa delicately, my fingers running over the smooth emerald fabric. I was surrounded by dozens of other Slytherins, yet I felt isolated. Charlotte had dragged Elise and Clarissa to the library to study, and everyone else was too afraid to approach me. I sighed wearily, sinking farther into the chair. This chair was my only friend. I regarded the soft material now enveloping the sides of my head.

"I dub thee Sir Chair," I murmured quietly.

"What?" said a confused voice. I sat up quickly, flushing a little. Oh. Tom. This day just kept getting better.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. He fidgeted, his hazel eyes a whirling mess of colors.

"Erm…I came to apologize for how I acted in Hogsmeade. I should of known you wouldn't lower yourself to a Gryffindor's level. I suppose I was just jealous," he said, sitting down next to me. I sighed, absently tugging my hair. Well, at least he was another human being.

"It's fine," I said. He grinned. I ran my fingers over the emerald embroidery, searching for a subject to talk about.

"So…you mentioned your father at Hogsmeade. Who is he?" I asked after a few painfully silent seconds had gone by. His expression darkened and a dark barrier flew over his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him," he said stiffly. Hm. Perhaps there was more to Tom then what met the eye…but I would respect his secrets. It's not as if my father is known for his model behavior anyway.

I glanced at the ornate clock at the corner of the Common Room. What? It was noon already! I sprang up from the sofa and grabbed my bag from its perch on the mahogany side table. Tom looked up, confused.

"Potions!" I managed to garble over my shoulder. I sprinted across the room, ignoring any questioning looks. I'd have to worry about that later; Snape's wrath was far more worrying than any gossip.

Take last year, for instance. It was summer, and Snape was visiting Malfoy Manor for some important matter or another. Father always got tense whenever he was around – something about his sixth year and a Slughorn party. Anyway, Scorpius and Potter had coerced me _against_ my will – okay, maybe it hadn't taken _that_ much convincing… – to rifle through his things, citing a supposed rumor circulating that Snape carried a picture of _Harry Potter_'s mum, Lily around in his trouser pockets. I mean, rifling through Snape's trousers was hardly appealing. But…still. What other chance would you get of going through your professor's stuff?

Scorpius had stood watch by the heavy oak door while Potter and I searched meticulously through Snape's belongings. I remember spotting a tarnished golden locket buried deep in the depths of his trunk. I opened it to reveal a dry, crumbling lily petal. I had glanced furtively over at Potter, whose brow was furrowed with concentration as he flung robe after robe out of the wardrobe. I had been about to yell my discovery, but something kept me back. I don't know…maybe just how sad and lonely the petal looked…I remember carefully closing the locket before hearing a loud yell of, "Professor!" from outside the door.

Potter and I had frozen, staring at each other with twin expressions of horror. "Why…um…nothing here to see, Professor! Uh…blimey, a flying monkey!" I could hear Scorpius's voice rising to hysteria as he desperately tried to lie; I would have scoffed at his nonexistent lying ability if the situation hadn't been so dire. The door was flung open and Snape's eyes darted to the locket still clutched in my hands. His face had paled and his eyes had hardened to cold marbles. He had positively trembled, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Needless to say, Potter, Scorpius, and I have never dared cross him again.

I screeched to a halt in front of the cold stone entrance to the Potions classroom. I could hear the muffled clink of glass vials and the steady chopping of various ingredients. I took a moment to steel myself before slinking in quietly, trying to blend into the unforgiving stone wall.

"Miss Malfoy!" Shoot. I winced before straightening to meet Snape's stern gaze.

"Erm…yes?" I said sheepishly. "Ten points from Slytherin," he said icily before turning back to humiliating some poor Gryffindor. I sighed in relief; it was a relatively lenient punishment – the last person who'd come in late was sentenced to three weeks of detention under Filch.

I avoided the glares of my fellow Slytherins before sliding into my seat next to Potter. He pointedly ignored me, continuing to neatly grind his moonstone into a fine powder. I glanced at the board, where luminescent letters spelling "Draught of Peace" shined. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and reached blindly for the vial of hellebore.

Sweat ran into my eyes, blurring my surroundings into a stinging mess. I grabbed a vial and, determined to keep up with Potter, flung its contents into the burbling cauldron between us. Potter glanced up at my sudden movement and his eyes widened.

"Malfoy! What did you just do?" he shouted. I blinked the last irritating drops of sweat from my eyes before gazing blearily at the label of the vial I was still clutching. "Acromantula Venom."

"Oh," I managed weakly, barely catching a glimpse of Tom (Tom? Wasn't he still in the Common Room…?) and Potter's worried faces before everything went black.

Peace. Quiet. I felt oddly serene as I receded deeper into the whirling mass that was…well, wherever I was. Wisps of amethyst and clouded blue mist swirled past the oddly tangible air. A strange woman appeared. She smiled sweetly, lifting a silk-clad arm to make a beckoning gesture.

I nodded slowly before drifting leisurely towards her inviting arms. Her bone-white hair drifted in an invisible breeze and her blood red lips curved.

"Malfoy!" I shook my head, trying to ignore the irritating feeling that someone was calling my name. I floated closer towards the woman, who was by now motioning impatiently for me to join her. "Malfoy!" I frowned, pausing to shove the incessant noise to the corner of my head.

"ELLE!" I stopped short, jarred from the dream-like tranquility surrounding me. The muted, peaceful colours dimmed and the woman hissed – hissed? – clawing at me with suddenly-scaled arms. My eyes widened as I was dragged harshly into reality.

"Elle!" I opened my eyes to see Potter shaking me. I shoved him away and tried to stand. Immediately my surroundings blurred and my head screamed in protest of the sudden movement. I sat back down. Okay, so I'm not trying that again any time soon.

Potter gazed at me, worry clouding his clear eyes.

"Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, breathing in the scent of salt. Wait. Salt…? I stood up, slowly this time, and gasped.

"Potter…where are we?" I asked slowly, taking in the miles of cerulean water surrounding the makeshift raft we were in.

"I'm not sure," a voice sounded from behind me. I whirled around, ignoring the pounding of my head, to see a familiar figure. Tom. The wooden raft shifted precariously, the water lapping closer to our bodies. I shivered. If it sunk, what would happen to us? Potter set his mouth grimly and sat back down, motioning for Tom and me to do the same.

I gingerly sat down, watching in horror as the ravenous water ate up a few more inches of the precious wood in mere seconds. I glanced at Tom's still figure.

"What…what will we do?" I asked softly, for once at a loss.

"We survive," Tom said determinedly. "We have our wands, right?" I blinked in surprise. My wand! I hurriedly yanked it out of my drenched robe pocket. Potter did the same and twirled his wand around in an intricate movement. Instantly, our robes were completely dry. I smiled at him gratefully; maybe having a know-it-all around would be beneficial (for once).

Only a few feet of splintered wood stood between my leather flats and the oddly clear water. I ventured a few inches toward the edge and gazed down.

It really was quite beautiful. I could see several feet down and spotted quite a few exotic fish and animals I couldn't name. A faintly warm glow shimmered from deep below and I squinted, trying to catch a better glimpse. I found myself leaning further and further over the edge…I could almost see it! The glow appeared to be moving, flitting to and fro. I reached out a hand..."Malfoy!" Potter yanked me back. He looked at me with a horrified expression on his face. I thought of how close I was to the edge and shivered, drawing as far away from the water as I could be on the narrow raft.

I clutched my wand close to my chest, gazing at the seemingly endless water. The sun was beginning to lower; swatches of orange streaked the sky. I couldn't prevent a tremor from passing through my body; night was fast approaching.

Wait. What was that? A steadily expanding black dot appeared at the horizon.

"Tom! Potter!" I said, alerting them to the dot's presence. They crowded next to me, raising their wands in defense.

I squinted, straining to make out the form. A…giant clam shell? I blinked and readjusted my grip on my wand.

The pearly pink shell zoomed closer, its outside polished to an almost blinding shine. It sped through the waves, leaving a foamy white froth in its wake. I glanced at Potter in confusion. We definitely weren't anywhere near Hogwarts anymore…

It stopped just short of our flimsy raft. I watched tensely as the shell slowly opened, revealing a flash of emerald scales.

"Who are you?" a musical voice sounded, ending each word with a pop that sounded like bubbles bursting. Tom crouched to get a better look of the clam's inhabitant. The voice giggled before murmuring something that sounded like water gurgling. The clam opened further, exposing first two fins, then a tail, and finally a woman's body. I narrowed my eyes. A bloody mermaid. Just what we need.

I noted with annoyance that Potter and Tom had lowered their wands…probably entranced with the mermaid's appearance, I thought bitterly. Mermaids were infamous among women for their beauty and men-stealing ways…not that I cared if Potter or Tom fancied her, of course.

The mermaid laughed delicately, running slender fingers through thick red hair. She peered at us with startlingly sapphire blue eyes. I scowled.

"Do you not speak?" she asked curiously. Potter cleared his throat.

"Erm…I'm Albus, this is Elle, and that's Tom," he said politely, pointing to each of us in turn. My scowl deepened; even the youngest Malfoy knows that one does not simply reveal one's identity to a potential enemy. Heck, even _Scorpius_ knows that.

"Do you know where we are?" I said brusquely. She eyed me with a hint of disdain before replying airily, "Oh, just in Aquaria. That's my father's kingdom, you know." Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better. The mermaid's a bloody _princess_.

"Are you humans? I love humans!" she said gleefully, clapping her hands. She slapped her tail to the water, spraying me with strangely warm water. I glanced at the steadily darkening sky, nudging Potter.

He noticed my gaze and spoke up, "Why, yes. Do you happen to know of a place we might spend the night? Surely a woman of your beauty has a home?" I noted his diplomatic words with grudging acceptance; well, the boy was good. The mermaid giggled again. Did she have to do that every two seconds?

"Of course! You can stay with me and Flounder! Won't that be fun?" she said, seemingly to no one. She appeared to be listening attentively to something and nodded at random intervals. I fidgeted, seeing no one but us. Great. The mermaid was insane. Just what we bloody need.

"Alright, Flounder approves! Hop on!" she said, shifting over to make room. I eyed the glistening clam wearily. Tom hopped in, and Potter shoved me in. Always a gentleman, that one. I shifted uncomfortably, wedged in between the mermaid's tail and the clam; both were cold and slimy.

"I'm Ariel, by the way," she said brightly, her eyes fixated on Potter. I frowned and pointedly ignored them as the clam's upper lid slammed shut, enveloping us in utter darkness.

Let the fun begin.

**Author Note: Well, that was a big change for our cast. I wasn't completely satisfied with the writing…but I thought I should get this out asap, considering I haven't updated in such a long time D':**

**Abelinda: Aw, thanks! Sorry for the long wait – hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on^^**

**Karen: I know…I was so angry to have to write that. Unfortunately, Elle won't have the chance to apologize for a while…but you never know ;D**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: lol yeah, Elle is quite evil D **

**scoroseal: James isn't the brightest kid…and Elle's in advanced classes so yeah. Sorry I didn't make that clearer D= Thanks for reviewing! =D I'm trying to make the change gradual, and in this chapter hopefully Elle wasn't that bad…maybe even…(gasp) likeable? Possibly? xD**

**ReadrOfBooks: Yeah, I wasn't very happy about it either D= Yeah, James is a little cocky…hopefully he'll be put in his place soon ;D**

**RIAADVD: Aw, thanks so much for reviewing! Your English is really good; I'm currently taking Spanish, and I don't think I could have understood this story if it was in Spanish xD I'm in America, so my English expressions aren't perfect. But I try! I mainly google English expressions/consult my English friends for help^^**


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**Author Note: Well, I've managed to disappear without a trace again, huh? But I have a (semi valid) excuse this time! I recently learned we're moving, so life's pretty hectic right now…so I apologize sincerely. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! =]**

** Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

I woke up, oddly comfortable and warm. I smiled sleepily, keeping my eyes closed for as long as possible. I seemed to be nestled against a warm form; I snuggled in deeper and sighed in content, preparing to drift off back to sleep. Wait. Warm…I forced my eyes open. Potter! I scrambled off of him, banging my head against the shell's slimy interior in the process.

Great. Just great. Now my hair, which had already been oh so attractively encrusted with sea salt, was splattered with the pungent clam-goop. Fun. I scowled, rubbing my hair with my hand. Oh wait. Now I had it on my hand, too…I really should start thinking things through.

The interior of the clam was dim, but I could barely make out the vague shapes of the others. Ariel was humming softly to herself, stroking the clam. I narrowed my eyes; that girl was queer…maybe even as strange as the Lovegood twins, and Merlin knows those boys are eccentric.

Amazingly, Potter had not been awaken by my movements and was still sleeping, curled up next to the lid of the clam. I squinted my eyes, searching for Tom.

"I'm over here," a hushed whisper sounded. I whirled around, almost losing my balance on the damp floor. Tom was sitting cross-legged, his head in his hands. I joined him, carefully sitting down to avoid the large slime puddle next to him.

"What should we do?" I hissed to him, flinging a pointed look at the singing mermaid behind us.

"I don't know, I think we should trust her," he murmured dreamily. Oh, great. Just what I need; a bunch of helpless, lovesick blokes. Ugh. My hand moved to my pocket, feeling the reassuring form of my wand.

"She's obviously a lunatic! I say we stun her and find a way to torture this clam into bringing us home," I said, my brain calculating through various outcomes of the numerous less-than-legal spells I knew of. Tom shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be honest. I think she's okay. Look, we should go with her to…wherever, then ask for help and information," he whispered. I sighed, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Fine," I muttered angrily. "But don't blame me when she turns out to be a psychopath murderer!"

At this point Potter finally awoke and blearily rubbed his eyes, yawning widely. Stupid, lazy git.

"Where are we?" he asked loudly. I winced, the sudden noise being harsh to my ears.

Ariel finally seemed to snap out of her daze and looked over, waving her hands gracefully through the air.

"Oh, we've been here for a while!" she chirped brightly. What. I could have escaped from this disgusting clam? I fumed silently, mentally strangling her. If I had my way, she'd be flung out of the clam and hexed senseless. Tom laid a hand on my shoulder, both to reassure and restrain me. I scowled; I didn't need him to be there. I shrugged it off forcefully and moved to kick the clam.

"Oh, no need for such violence!" Ariel burbled, lightly tapping the clam with the knuckles of one webbed hand. The shell slid open with a slight pop, revealing an inky black sky sprinkled with incandescent diamonds.

Waves lapped gently against the lower shell of the clam, occasionally splashing us with strangely warm water. The full moon above shone brightly, bathing the otherwise pitch black water with a snowy light. I shivered slightly; even though the air was warm, it was too silent – even the waves were noiseless.

A light splash sounded from behind me, and I whipped around to spot a sparkling green tail just slip into the water. Ariel resurfaced, motioning for us to follow. I gazed back at her, my mouth hanging open in a most attractive way.

Did she really expect us to swim in the ocean? In the middle of the night? I glanced at Potter, my eyes widened. Merlin. She motioned again, a little more impatient this time.

"What are you waiting for? You have wands, right?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Oh. Right. Sheepishly, I fished into my pockets for my wand, spotting mirroring movements from Potter and Tom behind me.

I gripped my wand tightly, relishing in the familiar feel of the slightly damp wood.

I swished it quickly through the air, muttering a simple bubblehead charm. I glanced back to see swirling, pale blue bubbles already encasing my companions' heads. Stupid Potter and Tom with their stupid silent charms; I could never manage to get a hang on casting spells silently…my teachers mentioned something about being too impatient, but personally I think that's pure rubbish; it's obviously the teachers' poor teaching abilities. I should complain.

Potter and Tom slid noiselessly into the water, and I soon followed with a slight splash. Oops. Ariel whirled around, her eyes wide in horror.

"Who made that splash? You'll draw the weredolphins!" she hissed. Weredolphins? I scoffed loudly, rolling my eyes.

"There's no such thing!" I said loudly, splashing some more to prove my point. Please, she was barmy. Potter nudged me.

"Hey, Malfoy…I think she's serious," he whispered, his voice tense with worry. Oh, not him too. I rolled my eyes again, carelessly sticking my wand into my pocket again.

"Oh, shut up," I said. Suddenly a low moaning sound arose, somehow reverberating from the water surrounding me into my very core. I froze, slowly treading water. What was that..? I looked to Ariel for guidance, but I saw that the stupid mermaid had already abandoned us. Potter scowled.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted. I hissed, putting up an angry front to disguise the guilt I was feeling.

"You're the one who made us get into the bloody clam!" I yelled. The clam in question had already disappeared, gone back to wherever it came from. Tom poked me.

"Uh, guys…sorry to interrupt, but we have a more pressing matter to take care of, if you hadn't noticed!" he said urgently, pointing in a general direction. I followed his shaking finger to spot three ripples fast approaching us.

I narrowed my eyes, struggling to see. The moon had vanished, probably behind a few clouds. The stars provided the only light. I spotted three fins jutting out of the water…were these the weredolphins?

Suddenly one of the ripples exploded, and a huge, sleek body leaped out of the water. I caught a glimpse of horridly red eyes, a deformed body, and bared teeth before it slid back into the ocean with barely a splash. I gulped, struggling to wrench my wand from my soaked trousers; why had I put it there in the first place?

"What do we do?" I hissed, still struggling with the bloody pants. Potter shook his head wordlessly, treading water with his legs and one arm, the other clutching his wand.

"Stay alive," he said firmly, a determined look in his jade eyes. Well, it was as good a plan as I could come up with right now.

The weredolphins were moving frighteningly fast; they were barely ten meters away. Why wouldn't this bloody wand move?

I yanked furiously at it, feeling it move at an agonizingly slow pace. In contrast, the weredolphins were now only six meters away.

Five…four…three…two…there! I yanked it out, and as one, Potter, Tom, and I cast our spells, triple beams of red light rushing out to meet the weredolphins.

The weredolphins halted and shook their engorged snouts as if they were merely brushing away a pesky fly. Then, they seemed to speed ahead at an even greater velocity, if that was even possible. Shoot.

"Bloody hell," Tom whispered, echoing our thoughts. I raised my wand again, shooting off another hex. The icy blue stream hit the beast squarely in the head, but it kept moving foreward.

Suddenly, they were on us. A brutal force banged into me, submerging me. I whirled around in the water, my lungs constricting as I panicked, water gushing into my mouth. I couldn't see anything! Dark forms whirled past, and I thrashed around, flailing my arms.

My hand collided into a rubbery form. I used it to propel myself upwards. My head broke the surface, my mouth spluttering out the water before drawing air in with desperation.

Then the teeth came. A deep, searing pain in my leg; needles plunging into my skin, tearing, chewing, ripping through my flesh to the very bone. I screamed, my head submerging once again.

Darkness. I spotted flashed of gray, flashes of scarlet that could only be my blood. And, always, always, the glowing red of its eyes. Its teeth were stained red, and its forked (!) tongue licked the water, tasting it as a snake would taste the air. It hissed, leaping forward in a movement too fast to follow with the human eye.

Pain. Always pain. This time it gripped my left wrist, shaking me as if I were a bone held by a zealous dog. I screamed, precious air escaping me in the form of bubbles floating upwards. I tried kicking it with my good leg, only to have the water slow down my movements to a harmless touch. Pain wracked me as black spots began to cluster, imploding with brilliant sparks whenever I blinked. A dull black fog was clouding my brain and I began to feel sleepy and disoriented.

Through a haze I heard a shout…Potter? I smiled, watching the water whirl past. Was I being flung around? This was fun! No. Wait. There was that shout again. I frowned, annoyed at the disturbance. A slim thread of recognition and clarity finally connected. Potter!

I screamed in my head the first spell that came to mind, pushing all my pain and desperation into that one word, "_Confundus_!"

Miraculously, the lime green jet hit the weredolphin and its red eyes blinked, a deep shadow overcastting the normally blood red iris. It snorted, bubbles spurting out of its blowhole. Then it turned around, its fins thrashing in the water. I could only watch, my lungs burning. Finally the need for air drove me to slowly claw my way up, trailing blood and mangled flesh behind me. The weredolphin swam off with a series of clicks, and amazingly, its two companions followed it.

I breathed heavily, my chest heaving as I struggled to remain afloat. My leg was aflame, and I was rapidly losing blood through both that and my wrist. I was afraid to look, afraid I'd vomit at the sight. I glanced around for Potter and Tom. Were they…? No. I wouldn't let myself even think about that.

"P-potter? Tom?" I called out weakly, my voice trailing off. I winced at the pain and doggedly continued treading water. I didn't have much time; all this blood was sure to bring back the weredolphins or any other monsters in this accursed, strange world.

"Potter?" I whispered hoarsely, struggling to stay afloat. "Albus…"

And then the world went black.

I woke up nestled in a soft, foamy material. I smiled softly and rubbed it, still half-asleep. Then realization hit, and with it, all the pain of the last few hours. Or was it days? I had no sense of time.

I tried wrenching myself up, only to experience shooting pain from my leg and wrist. I collapsed after a muffled yelp, looking down to spot carefully wrapped pale green bandages encasing my wrist and calf.

I took time to recollect myself and take in my surroundings. I was in a room…although it seemed more like a cave, almost, in the respect that it seemed to have been carven out of a white material. The spongey substance I was lying in was in fact a pale purple sponge.

I moaned, and a few bubbles escaped from my mouth. Wait. Bubbles? I blinked, only then realizing the watery texture of the air. How was I breathing? I slowly moved my good hand up, wondering at the slow resistance it met as it moved. My pale white-blond hair streamed above me in a soft cloud; at least the clam slime was gone.

Wait. My wand. I squirmed around, trying to reach underneath me. There. Sighing contentedly, I clutched the wand to my chest. At least I still had that.

I sat up cautiously, wincing with every sudden movement. Where exactly was I? There was a small doorway to the right of my "bed," yet it had no door. If I strained my ears, I could hear snatches of various conversations and laughter.

Wait. Someone was coming. I heard brief splashes as a mermaid sailed in, her head turned as if saying goodbye to someone in the hallway.

Her hair was a deep blue color with inky black streaks, and various strands obscured parts of her face. Her eyes widened when she saw I was awake. I noted the deep green color and her delicate features, feeling a pang of jealousy. Where all mermaids pretty? I scowled and she hesitated, her mouth opening briefly before closing soon after.

I needed answers; I narrowed my eyes briefly at her before pasting a smile on my face. I opened my mouth to speak, only to close it again when I felt the unfamiliar sensation of water moving freely throughout my throat.

How was this possible?

The mermaid must have noticed my quizzical expression because she chuckled softly, her laughter ringing in soft, muted tones.

"We've given you merpearls. You just eat one every day, and you'll be able to breath and swim easily underwater," she explained, checking my bandages. I let her reluctantly, my body tensing.

"How did I get here? Where are Potter and Tom?" I demanded, watching her suspiciously as she unwrapped the bandages and began applying a goopy pink substance on the raw wound underneath.

"Who? Oh, you mean the two humans you were with, right?" she asked calmly, her hands nimbly rewrapping a new strand of seaweed over my wound. I hissed, feeling more salt entering the open gash.

"Yes, those," I said brusquely, snatching my arm back from her clutches.

"I think Princess Ariel is dining with them now," she said absent mindedly, her gray tail swishing, flinging arcs of light across the room.

Oh, fantastic. Ariel was a bloody princess.

"How long was I out?" I asked, panic clouding my voice. How long had those two idiots been left alone without my guidance? Merlin knows what kind of dumb situation they could have gotten themselves – and by extension, me – into!

"Oh, just a day or two," she said.

"Days?" I shrieked, yanking myself upright.

"Wait! You still need to rest!" she said, horror filling her voice. I ignored her pointedly, gritting my teeth as the barely-healed cuts broke open again. I swam awkwardly to the door with short, jerking movements.

I heard an exasperated sigh from behind me and soon the mermaid was near me again, shoving a glowing purple pearl towards me.

"Eat it," she said, pushing it in front of my face. Eat it? Was she mad? I stared at her incredulously before she rolled her eyes and shoved it into my mouth.

I spluttered indignantly as it popped, releasing a cool gush of refreshing water down my throat. Suddenly I found that I could move through the water with ease, albeit a bit slower than the mermaids – but that was to be expected, seeing as I had no tail.

I granted her a brief smile before speeding out the door. I'd find those idiots and then we'd leave this horrid place…and maybe get a few questions answered on the way.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, I admitted to myself that I, Elle Malfoy, was hopelessly lost. How big was this bloody palace anyway? It seemed as if each corridor or room lead to five other possibilities. It made me want to punch a wall.

Finally, I cornered a frightened looking girl of about ten (it's hard to tell when everyone has a freaking tail).

"Where's Princess Ariel?" I demanded. She whimpered. Oh, right. Tom's always telling me to "tone down the Malfoy," whatever that means…

"Where is Princess Ariel, little girl?" I forced out, smiling widely. She shrieked and dropped the pile of silken clothes she was holding, fleeing the hallway. I sighed. Great.

I glanced at the topmost article of clothing, a silky, semi-translucent purple top. I looked down at my own soiled Hogwarts blouse and made a snap decision. I glanced up and down the dim hallway for any witnesses before snatching up the pile of clothing and darting into a small room.

…

What kind of clothing do merpeople even wear? The clothing was like gossamer, thin and impractical. I had already ripped two shirts in the process of attempting to put it on. I mean, we Malfoys are used to delicate silks and the finer things of life, but this was ridiculous!

I finally managed to wrestle on the first purple shirt over my white camisole. It would have to do.

I left the soiled clothing on the ground and swam through the hallway; someone would pick it up – after all, that was servants' work and certainly not work befitting of a Malfoy.

I spotted a dark form gazing out of a hole in the wall. Curious, I swam silently behind the form, peering out the hole. I gasped; outside was a beautiful view of bright blue water filled with colourful schools of fish representing every color of the rainbow. The figure whirled around, spraying bubbles into my face. Lovely.

I spluttered, flailing my arms to disperse the troublesome bubbles while trying to maintain a dignified presence – which is not easy, I can tell you. I angrily opened my mouth, ready to punch/hex the offender. Wait. A merman? I blinked; I mean, sure, I suppose there had to be guys to…continue the species and whatnot, but I'd never really thought how bizarre they'd look.

I glanced down to see a shimmering purple tail and barely managed to stifle a giggle. The guy, who looked to be around my age, maybe a few years older, scowled darkly, sapphire eyes glowering from under ebony brows. My giggles were swallowed quickly, but not because of his glare (Malfoys aren't intimidated by anyone, thank you very much).

Those eyes. My mind flashed back to Ariel; they were the exact same shade as her's. I grabbed his arm forcefully and hissed, "Where is she?"

He blinked. "Who?" he asked. "Ariel!" I shouted. An indescribable expression clouded his eyes as he regarded me.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. "She captured my frie…frien…well, my friend and sort-of enemy!" I blustered.

He quirked an eyebrow before pointing wordlessly in the opposite direction I had been planning on going. Oh. Well, then.

I released him and sped off, not bothering to thank him. After all, he should be grateful that I even talked to him.

The dining room turned out to be a massive cavern brightly lid by the electric eels swimming lazily about. I swam quickly towards the giant golden table placed in the center of the room, my arms quickly slicing through the lukewarm water. My wand was tightly held in my right hand; I'd learned my lesson from the weredolphin episode. I was _never_ putting it in that pocket again. Ever.

I was greeted by the sight of Ariel giggling with Potter to her left and Tom to her right. A wide spread of various sea plants was spread out, and Potter was leaning close to her to whisper something. I frowned; was he telling the wizarding secrets? They might have helped us recover, but that didn't mean they might still hurt us. After all, Ariel _had_ abandoned us. And how exactly had we even gotten here? It was all very suspicious…

I was interrupted from my train of thoughts when Tom spotted me and leapt up from his gilded chair. He swam quickly to me, hugging me tightly. I stood, frozen.

No, not because I was shocked to see him. No, not because he had been fraternizing with the enemy. No, not because he seemed to not have an injury on his body while I was suffering from massive wounds.

No, I was surprised because Tom had a bloody _mertail_. It swished around, throwing scarlet lights across the sandy floor. I finally found my much-needed voice again.

"What the _hell_?"

**AN: I hope you've liked it! I already have the next chapter written out, I just need to revise that + some of the earlier chapters – so be warned, this story is going under major revision. I'm just not happy with it =/ Well, this was a super long chapter. More than 1k more than usual =] Anyway, as always, thank you so much for the reviews! This week I won't be able to answer the reviews personally, but next week I will – promise =]**

**Please review! :D **


End file.
